Jealous Yet?
by just-call-me-plain-miss-vain
Summary: Lily loves James. James ignores Lily. There's a perfect way to sort this whole thing out...Go out with James' friend and make him as jealous as you can! Simple...Right?
1. Mission Accepted

_Lily…_

"He blanked me again…" I sighed, stepping into the carriage where my two friends were sitting. Jess, the obvious nerd who knew everything and seemed to be Remus' soul mate, continued to read her book. Apparently my complicated life wasn't interesting enough to solve. I decided I would sit down and sigh loudly until it annoyed her enough to start speaking like the friend she was supposed to be.

"I told you what you have to do, but have you listened? No, of course you haven't." My other friend Celine commented, looking up from her essay. I ignored her comment and began to daydream, making sure I sighed loudly enough. But as I began to think of James, I slowly forgot about the plan to irritate Jess.

"You know, I really thought we had something when he leaned across to borrow a pen in Potions…He almost got my name right…" I announced after a moment's silence.

"Lily, he called you Amanda!" Celine laughed, making me snap out of my riveting dream and give her an angry glance.

"Amanda…Lily…Same thing." I told her, thinking of how James had looked at me that day. As if I was alive…sigh Those were the days…They usually happened once a year actually...I sound so incredibly pathetic!

"What did you mean earlier Celine?" Jess asked, glancing up at Celine with a curious expression. Oh SURE! Be interested in what she says! But when I have a problem it's like 'I'm sorry…who are you?'! I folded my arms and gritted my teeth slightly.

"Oh, I told Lily that she should go out with someone to make James jealous-" She began, before I interrupted.

"Which would never work, since he doesn't even know that I'm _alive_." I cut in with a sigh. The one insignificant detail which had just made five years of Hogwarts unbearable. Here I am, a girl in love, and what do I get? Ignored, that's what.

"Unless…" Jess murmured to herself, putting her book down and looking at me with a puzzled expression, as if I was some sort of complex book. Isn't it great knowing that your friend can read you like a book?

"Unless what?" I scoffed; she seriously thought this could work? I mean, is it just me, or did she suddenly lose fourteen IQ points?

"Unless you went out with James' enemy…" She grinned mischievously, raising an eyebrow as if to say she was a genius. I laughed hard at this, my face was probably red by the time I stopped and slowly realized that it hadn't been that funny.

"Me? Go out with Malfoy? Are you joking me? It will never happen." I smiled in amusement, the day I went out with Malfoy would be the day I told Professor McGonagall where she could shove her stupid lectures. As I said, it would never happen.

"It doesn't have to be Malfoy…Could be Snape?" The three of us burst out laughing and I shook my head.

"Even better! It could be someone James likes!" Celine chimed in with her own slightly menacing grin.

"Like Peter!" We stopped smiling and looked at each other before howling with laughter.

"Or Sirius!" I joked, shaking my head as my shoulders shook. I glanced up to see two very wide-eyed girls looking at me with wide grins. I stopped dead.

"No! I was joking! Hear the joke? See me laugh? It was a joke! A joke!" I exclaimed, making sure I got my point through to them, but I could tell what they were thinking. I wasn't bad at reading people either.

"Do you want to go out with James or not?" They asked me in unison, their eyes glinting from the sun which shined through the window.

"Yes?" I hesitated, knowing this was the right answer.

"Then just do this one tiny little thing and you'll be going out with him in no time!" Celine grinned. I looked at her, not knowing what to say.

"Oh alright…"

* * *

_James_

"When's that Potions essay in for?" Sirius asked me, I shrugged, not knowing the answer.

"Tomorrow morning." Remus answered with a sigh, knowing what we were about to ask him.

"Remus?" Sirius and I chorused.

"No, no, no, no!" He said before we got the question out.

"Jesus Remus, all we want is a bit of help!" I huffed, folding my arms and looking at him angrily.

"Hey! Jesus and Remus end in us!" Sirius commented out of the blue. I laughed and patted him on the back.

"Whehey! You genius prat." I grinned, before turning back to Remus with a pleading look.

"No." He groaned in a whining tone.

"I'll give you something…My week for using the Marauders map! I'll skip it if you do my potions essay for me!" I cried, finally thinking of something which might interest him.

"Well…I_ have_ wanted to get detention for the past few minutes, so sure!" He replied sarcastically. Peter let out a snort before looking back down at his hands.

I was so busy fighting for the right of cheating that I hadn't notice anyone open the doors to our carriage.

"Have you seen Lockhart's prefect badge? He's missing it and has sent everyone looking for it." I heard someone ask. I took no notice and kept speaking to Remus.

"Oh come on Remus, just do the essay for me and I'll be your slave for a week! Slughorn will kill me if I don't get it done!"

"If he doesn't get pissed and forget about the essay first." I heard Sirius laugh in my ear, before turning back to whoever it was at the door. I grinned before turning back to Remus.

"Remus. Please. I will literally go down on my hands and knees and beg if you want me to." I told him, beginning to get down on the floor.

"Hey Remus," I heard the voice at the door say behind me.

"Hey Lily, and no James, I don't think you need to get onto the floor, cause it won't work. I'm not doing every single essay that you forget to do." Remus smiled to the person now talking to Sirius.

"Am I still your potions partner this year?" the same voice asked as I got on my knees and clasped my hands together.

"I don't think so; Slughorn is mixing us up this year. Yet again… And James, get up you prat." Remus added to me. I stood up and sat back down in my seat, completely out of ideas.

"I'll see you later Sirius…" The voice said, just as I looked up to see whoever it was leaving our carriage. I caught a glimpse of long dark red hair and long slender legs turning the corner and slip out of view.

"Sirius! Help me out here!" I told him angrily, hitting his arm and pointing at Remus.

"This thing which calls itself our friend is refusing to do our essays!" I cried, still pointing at the traitor.

"You mean _your_ essay. Mine is all sorted." Sirius grinned, a misty look in his eyes.

"_What?!_" I shouted at him with my jaw dropping open.

"Lily, the smartest girl in our potions class, is gonna help me write it when I meet her in the library tonight!" He grinned, looking up at the ceiling before letting out a sigh.

"Who?" I asked, not recognizing the name. Lily? Did I know a Lily? Since when was there a Lily in our potions class?

"Lily? The girl who was in here five seconds ago? Been in our DADA and Potions class for the past five years?" Remus questioned me, raising an eyebrow. I shrugged, not really caring.

"Why would she want to meet you in the library? Why would she want to meet up with you at all?" I grinned, causing him to hit me in the arm.

"She likes me James. For once a girl has looked at me before staring at you." Sirius commented, as if this was some sort of achievement.

"I have a date with Remus anyway. He says he wants to help me with my potions essay, but really he wants a shag." I patted Remus' shoulder quickly before he swiped for my head, causing me to duck and start laughing.

"I'm not doing your potions essay." Remus said after I had calmed down.

"You say that now darling…But just you wait until tonight…"

* * *

Please R/R! Hope you enjoyed it xxxx Noemie xxxx


	2. Weak Spot

_Won't be able t__o update for another few days, away for the weekend tomorrow! Damn it!_

* * *

_Lily_

"Tell me what to wear! My clothes look like they've come off the streets!" I panicked, throwing clothes out of my neatly packed suitcase and flinging them to the floor.

"Well, you should definitely wear this skirt…If you shorten it by about…three meters. Where did you get this stuff anyway?" Celine asked in disbelief as she picked up the skirt…or dress…I wasn't sure. I shrugged and watched as she looked around the room. Celine picked up her wand, and with a swift flick, the skirt was about as long as a ruler…a ruler cut in _half_.

"I can't wear that!" I cried, taking it off her and slipping it on.

"I look like a-" I began, before catching my reflection in the full length mirror.

"-Like a freekin goddess!" I finished with a shocked grin, looking at the skirt as if it was my new best friend.

"I have a top that will go really well with that!" Jess shouted over her shoulder as she searched her own suitcase. Never in my life had I thought I would be going on a date so soon at the start of the year. Ok, so I wish it was actually James that I was going to meet in the library, big deal! Sirius was a very good-looking guy after all!

But James had those eyes which melted a girl's knees…A body so fit and sexy that it stayed in your mind for weeks if you ever caught a glimpse of him shirtless.

"Here it is!" Jess grinned, holding up a casual yet sexy black tank top. I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Our bookworm seems to have a thing for sexy clothing! Remus will be impressed," I teased her, taking off my shirt and putting the top on.

"What do you think?" I asked with a smile, looking at myself in the mirror.

"Stunning." Celine replied with a wink.

"Gorgeous." Jess chimed in, smiling at me proudly.

"Shame that I have to put my school robes over them, but at least he'll catch a glimpse." I grinned, moving away from the mirror and picking up my parchment and ink before shoving them into my bag.

A thought suddenly stepped into my mind as I thought about what was about to happen tonight in the library.

"What if he tries to kiss me?" I queried quietly, sitting on my bed.

"Then you kiss him! I hear he's a good kisser…Don't look at me like that Jess! I haven't actually kissed him! Just heard is all!" Celine answered, sitting on the bed nest to me.

"I didn't mean it like that…I meant…I was just hoping…" I stammered, not knowing whether I should tell them or not.

"You wanted your first kiss to be with James." Jess said sadly, sending me a small smile. I really was an open book 24/7.

"Just have a good time. You don't need to kiss him, just flirt like hell! You better hurry up, you're late Miss Evans!" Celine winked, before sending me on my way. As I hurried to the library, already five minutes late, I bit my lip.

James, you better be worth it.

_

* * *

_

_Sirius_

I sat at a desk near the back of the library.

"Lily Evans…" My mind kept repeating her name over and over again, like a broken record stuck on the best bit. Jesus how I'd wished so many times that she would just look at me, and finally she had.

The library doors swung open and my mouth dropped in delighted shock.

Holy mother of Merlin…No way was that Lily Evans…The model-like girl glanced in my direction and smiled before coming over.

"Hey," I smiled smoothly, keeping my cool. It's not hard when you're Hogwarts charmer of the year.

"Hi," She grinned back, pulling out parchment and ink from her bag.

"So have you done any of the essay, or are we starting from scratch?" She asked me, rummaging in her bag for something. I grinned, letting the charming side of me come out of hiding to replace the stuttering prat I had been on the train.

"Let's forget about the essay and talk about us," I announced to an empty library (well, there were a few nerds walking around, but they didn't count). Lily laughed and set her bag down beside her chair.

"Us?" She humoured, fiddling with a strand of her hair. I licked my suddenly dry lips, hoping she wouldn't notice. But she did, and I could tell by how she started to trace a finger from her hair to her mouth. I gulped too loudly for my own good (this bit I would leave out when I told James) and forced myself to look into those emerald green eyes of hers, away from her teasing lips.

"Yes, us Lily. There simply isn't enough of us in the world." I grinned, my knee moving closer and staying when it came into contact with hers. Lily's eyes widened suddenly before she coughed and cleared her throat.

"Mr. Black! We are in a library!" She grinned, moving her knee away from mine.

"Which makes it all the more…enticing?" I paused, realizing that there wasn't much to say when it came to libraries. Lily laughed, causing a shiver to run down my spine. God I loved that laugh…

"So what are you going to do about the essay?" Lily asked me in a curious tone, leaning in closer to me.

"Well…" I began, moving my hand so that it was on her back and whispering into her ear.

"I'm not going to do it." I answered, kissing her earlobe quickly before leaning back in my seat. I smiled at her blank expression.

"Why are you so stunned I'm not going to do an essay?" I asked her, seeing that her cheeks were slightly pale.

"Do that again will you?" Lily told me, putting her knee back on mine.

"What, this?" I queried, kissing her earlobe, flicking out my tongue this time and running it across the bottom of her soft ear. A quiet moan came from her mouth and I smirked.

"Looks like I've found your weak spot." I joked, kissing it again, but this time moving the hand which wasn't on her back onto her knee and squeezing it gently.

"Sirius I have to go soon…" She murmured quietly into my ear. I flicked out my tongue once more and another moan was heard from her lips.

"I really should be going…" She whispered. I turned her head round to face me and once again looked into her amazing eyes.

"Lily…" I whispered, my mouth millimeters away from hers.

"Sirius…" She paused, before moving a hand onto my knee and sliding it up ever so slowly. I didn't hesitate in leaning in to kiss her. Our lips almost touched before we were interrupted by a sharp and angry voice.

"Not in my library!"

* * *

Please R/R! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading xxNoemiexx


	3. Essay, anyone?

_I'm back from my weekend away and I'm thrilled at the interest of my story! (Well I consider one review damn good, so when I got more I was even happier! Woo!) Here's the next part for you all! Enjoy...It gets good :P R/R please!_

_

* * *

_

_James_

"I swear that librarian has it in for me!" I heard Sirius call out, as he entered the common room. I glanced up at him as sat beside me.

"What happened?" I asked, hitting him on the back with a sigh.

"Just as I was about to kiss her that library freak comes over and tells us to get out! Anyway, did Lily come in here? She just ran off after the librarian gave us an hour long lecture about how our sexual behavior was a disgrace. Clearly the old hag isn't getting any 'sexual behavior' herself…" Sirius grinned as he lay back on the sofa.

"She came in about five minutes ago, but she went straight to the girl's dorm." Remus answered him, causing me to look up in confusion.

"She did?" I asked him, trying to remember if I'd seen any red-heads come into the common room. Remus looked at me as if I'd asked him what a book was.

"She walked right past us?" Remus replied, trying to help me remember. I twisted my face in thought.

"She said hello to me?" He continued, shaking his head at my forgetfulness. I shrugged, giving up on my memory and looking up to find that Sirius had risen from the sofa.

"It doesn't matter; I'm going to go to bed now anyway." Sirius yawned, even though it was only eleven at night, beginning to walk towards the boys' dorm.

"Did you get that potions essay done?" I called out from behind him. I saw his body freeze before he turned round.

"Remuuuuuuuuuussssssssss!" He began, his pleading face and desperate tone back once again to torment our clever pal Remus.

"No!" Remus groaned, putting his head down onto the couch and continuing to groan loudly.

"Come on Remus! Just start them off for us…and don't stop until you're finished! It's easy!" I grinned, shoving parchment in his direction as he stood up.

"I'm going to bed." He muttered, beginning to walk off in the direction Sirius had a few moments ago.

"That's it! You are _so_ never allowed to help us again!" Sirius shouted after him as he reached for the door handle.

"Fine by me." Remus grinned, turning round for a quick second to send us a satisfied smirk, before shutting the door behind him.

"_Sirius!_ What the hell were you thinking? Without him and his bloody answers we're screwed for life!" I cried angrily, hitting the back of Sirius' head.

"Relax James! Remus lives for being a smartass! He'll be dying to give us answers in a matter of hours!" Sirius smirked, throwing himself onto the sofa opposite me. I ran a hand nervously through my hair.

"We're going to have to write these essays ourselves now…I can't fail potions again or my parents will kill me…I heard them talking about sending me to Durmstrang in Germany or wherever so that there would be no girls to distract me." I shuddered. Sirius let out a quiet noise of disgust.

"Only the queers go there." He said, shaking his head at the thought of going to an all guys school.

"Except Randy Krum, that guy's amazing." Sirius added before I had the chance to point this out.

"That stupid bastard is the reason I can't bring girls to quidditch tournaments." I sighed, wiping my tired eyes and beginning to write my essay.

"Same here…He's the only reason girls go to the bloody tournament anyway, stupid git…" Sirius commented, before following my example and beginning to write.

After ten minutes I looked up to see how Sirius was getting on.

"How much have you done?" I queried, looking into his tired gaze as he yawned again.

"So far I've written the date, how about you?" He replied with a laugh

"I'm beating you, I've done the date and the title!" I grinned back, causing us both to laugh before turning back to our essays.

"Let's just write a bunch of shite and see how many marks we can get." Sirius announced as another five minutes of silence passed.

"Deal."

* * *

_Lily_

I let out a soft yawn as I glanced at my clock. It was only six in the morning and I could hear everybody still asleep around the room.

"Might as well get up then. Since you're never going to get to sleep after the dream you just had…" My mind told me. I winced before swinging my legs over the bed and stepping onto the cold ground.

"Don't even try not to think about it! You loved that dream and you know it! Just you and James…hand in hand…How sad." My the voice in my mind smirked. I shook the thought out of my head and slipped into my dressing gown and slippers. My best option was to head for the common room and see if anyone was up (some of the geeks liked to wake up at five to revise for the day ahead). I stepped inside and let out a sigh of disappointment at the very empty room. As I sat down on one of the sofas, I quickly stood back up, realizing that there was something beneath me. I sat back down on the now cleared cushion and looked at what appeared to be some sort of essay. After reading the title I know knew that this was the essay which was supposed to be handed in later this morning. I scanned through it and laughed at the stupidity of the student who wrote it.

"Lacewing flies in the wolfsbane potion? Who the hell wrote this? A first year?" I asked out loud to myself before looking to the bottom of the page for a signature.

I stopped breathing, my throat clenched, my whole body froze and my mind started to blank.

I stared at the words 'James Potter' in shock. I knew he was bad at potions (not that he even realized I had been in his potions class for the past five years) but I hadn't known it was _this_ bad…

I took out my wand and hesitated as I thought about what I was planning on doing.

"He doesn't know you exist! Why are you even _thinking_ about helping him?" My mind questioned me in horror. I bit down on my lip and took a deep breath before deciding that this was just helping out a fellow student. I ignored the protests in my head and began fixing this sloppy essay.

I was done in less than an hour, which gave me plenty of time before anyone else was bound to wake up. As I headed up the stairs I realized what a pathetic excuse for a witch I was. Why in Merlin's name had I just done a guy's essay when I had previously refused to do my best friend's?

"You, Lily Evans, must be one hell of an obsessed witch." My mind told me as I reached the girls dorm room.

"No I'm not…I'm just hopelessly in love…"

* * *

R/R please xxNoemiexx 


	4. Meet Alecia Spence

_

* * *

_

_Lily_

I sat down at my desk for potions. Remus, my partner from last year, had been put with Jess (not that I saw her objecting much) and I had been put with Alecia Spence…One of the world's most stupid people in the history of witches and wizards. Oh, did I mention she is also one of the many people who are obsessed with James Potter? Thought I'd slip that in there, seeing as I_ loathed_ her for it. Unlike me, James actually noticed her. Also unlike me, he knew she was alive. I mean, he flirted with her every time he had the chance to.

"Me and James made out last year, on the day before summer. You know, the last day of school?" She whispered with a giggle in my ear. I gritted my teeth as I continued to slice the mandrake leaves, putting a little bit more force into cutting it then I think was needed to. But at least it helped me resist the temptation of stabbing her_ way_ too pretty face.

"Good for you." I smiled, trying to restrain myself from throwing her into the cauldron along with the boiling water.

"She tripped!" would be my excuse if I ever did such a thing…Not that I would of course…Umm…

"He told me he loved me…" She gushed quietly, looking at James with a dreamy/misty expression. A snort of laughter passed my lips and I shook my head laughing.

She had actually believed him?

"_You_ would if he said it to you." My mind interrupted, causing me to stop laughing. Damn my stupid brain.

I looked back at Alecia, who hadn't heard me laughing, and smiled brightly at her.

"Aww! That's so cute!" I smiled falsely, patting her shoulder and leaving the stench of boomslang skin and mandrake leaves on her clothes (accidentally, of course…).

"Isn't it?" She sighed, blushing slightly as she continued to look at the back of James' head as he flirted with Tiffany Graham (whore of the year).

"My relationship with him is_ so_ starting to get serious…" She continued, causing me to bite my tongue as another form of the word serious came into my head…

I had been so scared of the fact I had liked him kissing my ear that I had completely run out of the library after the lecture from the librarian last night and ignored him calling after me. Instead I had had the luck of running straight into Remus and James in the Gryffindor common room, not that James had noticed.

"He'd probably been working so hard on his essay that he didn't notice you…" The voice in my head scoffed, as if it was laughing at me.

"Essays!" Professor Slughorn announced, beginning to take in the potions homework from students and causing me to snap back to reality. My gaze flicked to see James with a nervous expression visible on his face. Of course he hadn't checked his essay that I had corrected for him, James Potter didn't check out anything other than girls…

"You are so lucky you have a smartass obsessing over you…James bloody Potter…"

_

* * *

_

_Sirius_

I looked at Lily from the corner of my eye, not knowing whether I should march up to her or stay where I was.

"Essays!" The huge bellied professor grinned loudly, beginning to advance towards me and James. My eyes grew wide in shock.

"Obviously he didn't get as pissed as much as we thought he would at that party the professors had last night…" James laughed quietly in my ear, still looking nervous though.

I grinned and pulled the essay out from my bag, knowing that I was screwed and failing no matter what I did.

"Here you go Professor! You're looking well!" James grinned overly-happily at the professor, the git probably thought that flattery would get him out of detention.

"Great tie sir!" I chimed in, handing in my pathetic excuse for an essay.

"Thank you boys." The professor smiled, glancing into our cauldrons.

"Keep stirring that wolfsbane potion Mr. Potter." He snapped, causing James to jump to attention like a dog. I bit my tongue to stop myself from laughing. After James continued to stir, the professor finally left us alone and began collecting other essays from poor stupid students like me and James. Unlike Remus and…and Lily…

I shook my head and tried to think of something else as my gaze began to stray to find Lily.

As potions came to an end, Professor Slughorn stood and asked for the class' attention for what he had to say. Probably about the essays no doubt…

"Shit I'm screwed…Shit I'm screwed…Shit I'm screwed…" I began to repeat in my head, not knowing whether I was fast enough to run out the room and not get blocked by nerds.

"Mr. Black and Mr. Potter, I would like you to stay behind after class. The rest of you may go." He announced, looking directly at me and my best mate.

As the class filed out I turned to find Lily looking directly at me. I sent her a sad smile and winked before she had to leave the room.

"Take a seat boys." Slughorn smiled, pretending that he wasn't enjoying every minute of this.

Stupid git…If his drink was spiked tonight at dinner, I would be right there with the drugs in my hand...

"I've noticed that as the class' level of understanding increases…yours is steadily declining…Would you care to explain?" He asked pleasantly, as if he wanted to be our new best friend. Drunk prat…I could still smell the fire whiskey on his breath from the previous night (unless he drank in the mornings…).

"I'm just shite at potions." James blurted out without thinking, causing me to laugh myself stupid. The professor waited for me to stop before he carried on.

"What about you Mr. Black?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at my flushed face. I hesitated, deciding it would be best if I gave a good answer unlike James.

"Same." I shrugged, not coming up with anything intelligent to say.

"Mr. Potter. Your essay was excellent, you have no detentions. I hope you continue with the good work." The professor beamed at James. Our mouths hung open in shock. How the hell had James managed not to get a detention? Hey! Maybe there was hope for me after all!

"Mr. Black, your essay was the same typical low standard, same time as usual." Slughorn added to me quickly, walking towards his desk. I barely had a chance to argue before we were waved out of his office and sent on our bloody merry way.

"What the hell is going on?" I cried; turning on James angrily as we shut the door to the dungeons behind us. How could he do that to me? He had found a way to cheat and not bothered to tell me what it was!

"I haven't got a clue!" He said with a chuffed grin, his head a million miles away. I gritted my teeth.

"Why did you not get a detention? You always get a detention!" I shouted at him, bloody furious that I had to spend three hours with Slughorn by myself.

"Maybe I handed in the wrong essay…Or maybe I'm just really smart now…" He replied with a shrug.

I sighed and decided I would forgive him for doing well, just this once.

As we headed for the common room, I thought about Lily.

She would never get a detention in a million years…Not even if she tried…

"She probably thinks you're a right prat now…" The voice in my head scoffed.

"Oh shut up…"

* * *

R/R please! Thank for reading xxNoemiexx


	5. Introductions

_It's the chapter you've all been waiting for... _ :P

_R/R please! Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

_Lily_

"What are we doing tonight?" Celine asked Jess and me as we arrived at the common room.

"The Hogsmeade trip." Jess replied, causing me to groan. There was no way I was going on another of those stupid trips without a date.

"Oh yeah…I have to find someone to go with," Celine commented, sitting down on the couch. I joined her and picked up a nearby book which wasn't mine.

"I'm not going." I announced, reading the back of the novel and letting out a groan of disappointment as I saw it was about two werewolves in love. I sighed and threw the book back to its original place.

"You have that essay for Herbology anyway. I told you never to take that pointless subject." Celine answered me, giving me the 'told-you-so' look she had perfected since first year.

"I'm already going with someone…" Jess said quietly, causing my jaw to drop and a gasp to escape from me.

"Remus finally asked you then?" I squealed in delight, jumping into the other couch to sit with her.

"Yep! And it only took him all of potions to ask me, but at least he got there," She grinned, causing me to grin back despite the fact I was going to be stuck in the library all night writing an essay.

"Anyway, how are things with Sirius going since the whole library fiasco?" Celine queried, changing the subject, much to my disadvantage… I pulled a face and shook my head.

"James doesn't even know who I am, let alone that I exist…There's no point…" I sighed, feeling my stomach tie itself into knots as I thought about those bloody eyes of his…

"Lily, you just have to keep at it! He'll realize you're perfect for each other soon enough. I'm sure of it…" Jess' grin turn into a sad smile and I decided nodding my head and agreeing with her would be best.

"So…" Celine sighed, breaking the thoughtful silence which had enveloped us for the past few minutes.

"I kind of have a confession to make…" She continued, standing up from the couch and beginning to pace in front of Jess and I.

I didn't really pay attention to her. These confessions usually consisted of who she fancied and that she had done for about…a day…before being followed by a pep talk from me and Jess and then having a new boyfriend in a matter of hours.

Instead I thought about the two guys which I was now slightly torn over…

As soon as I had seen Sirius sitting in that library last night I had known this stupid plan had already begun to get confusing. He had just looked so damn…good looking! The grin on his face when I had begun to walk over had made my knees weaken, almost exactly the way I felt when I was near James…Except that James never grinned at me…He still didn't even know I existed…

It sucks being invisible!

"Well, I'm glad she's taking it so well…" I heard Jess muttering to Celine. I snapped back to reality and looked at the two concerned friends of mine who were now standing in front of me.

"Taking what so well?" I queried, not having heard a single thing which had just been said.

"I just told you! About James? How he's going out with Alecia Spence?"

"What?!"

* * *

_James_

"I can't believe you're going out with that girl again. James, she's thicker than you!" Sirius laughed, throwing himself onto a nearby chair as we all sat in the boys dorm room.

"You forget Sirius, that I just did well in a potions essay, so now I'm officially smarter than you." I retorted with a slight smirk in his direction.

"I still don't understand how in Merlin's name you pulled it off." Remus interrupted as Sirius was about to say something.

"Now Remy, I know you're starting to feel threatened by my intelligence, but I promise I'll still act stupid in class to make you look good." I grinned at him, ducking as he swung for my head.

As Remus continued to try and hit me, Sirius stood up suddenly, knocking the chair he had just been sitting on to the floor.

"Is that tradition of a Hogsmeade trip on the first full day back still going?" He cried in shock, pulling Remus off me as the heavy git assaulted me on the ground.

I stopped yelling 'sexual assault' and turned to look at a panicking Sirius.

"Course it is, why?" Remus asked, giving me a hand as I scrambled off the floor.

"Shit…" Sirius muttered angrily, whacking a hand to his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked curiously. I began to laugh as I remembered what had happened this morning.

"You can't go!" I laughed at him, patting his back as we stood in front of the blazing fire.

"In other words, I can't take Lily out…" He groaned, burying his head in his hands as he sank into a chair which hadn't been flung to the floor. As I continued laughing, I glanced at Remus to see that he was looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're laughing at James, you can't go either." He smirked at me.

"And why not?" I questioned him, raising an eyebrow of my own in his direction.

"You have a Divinations essay to do for tomorrow, remember? The subject you said you'd never have to work in?" Remus grinned, shaking his head as he began to laugh.

"Shit!"

* * *

_Lily_

"Since when was the Alkava plant poisonous?" I muttered under my breath, flicking through the thick 'Herbology: A Way of Life' book and not understanding any of the notes.

Celine had found a guy to go with last minute and joined Jess and Remus on the Hogsmeade trip, damn her…But at least she had promised to spy on James for me, since he was obviously going to be taking Alecia on their first date…

Why did he have to go out with her?!

"You mean, why her and not you?" The voice in my head smirked. I let out a quiet groan and returned to the stupid book that was supposed to be helping me but was doing a crap job of doing so.

I was so intent on trying not to think of James that I didn't even glance up when the library doors were thrown open…

_

* * *

_

_James_

I threw open the library doors and stepped inside angrily. My supposed girlfriend had decided she would go on the Hogsmeade trip anyway with somebody else.

I dropped my parchment and ink onto the desk and sank into my seat. I glanced up and my gaze slammed to a stop as I looked round the library and caught sight of someone.

My eyes focused and I saw that it was just a girl resting her head on the desk. I watched as she let out a sigh and raised her head to keep writing, revealing her face as she flicked her long red hair over her shoulder.

Holy Merlin…

* * *

_Lily_

'The Alkava plant is able to move its roots to another location, but it detests the sunlight…' I wrote onto the parchment.

"What kind of bloody plant doesn't like sunlight?" I cried in frustration at the stupid subject of my essay. It was only then I realized how loud I had just said this, especially in a library.

I glanced up to see a furious librarian staring at me from her desk.

"Sorry," I apologized with a small smile, before looking back down at my essay. I glanced over the two-foot long parchment that I was supposed to fill with writing. I decided it would be best if I finished this off in the common room. At least I wouldn't have the constant feeling that I was being watched, probably by that weirdo librarian over there…

I packed up my things and began to head for the library doors.

Alkava plant? I hate you…

_

* * *

_

_James_

The read headed babe, which still hadn't noticed me, began to pack up her things. My eyes widened as I scrambled in my mind to find a way to stop her. A grin spread on my face as the perfect plan formed in my head. The girl slowly began to walk past me and I decided now was the perfect time to stretch my legs.

"Oh-!" I heard her cry as she tripped over my ankle. I grinned inwardly as I expertly reached out my arm and stopped her fall.

"Are you alright?" I asked her gently, my arm strangely tingling as it held onto her firmly.

"Yeah I'm…" she began, before looking up at me. Her green eyes widened as she met my gaze.

Jesus she was gorgeous…

_Lily_

It was like I was still falling…First you think you're on the ground and then you're thinking you're in James Potter's arms…I really must be hallucinating! It was only when I looked up that I realized this wasn't a dream…

"Hey…" James said in a husky voice. I tried to reply, but my feet had other ideas. I picked up my dropped bag and headed for the doors.

"Lily, you wanted this to happen! Why are you running away?" The voice in my head questioned me. I ignored it and left the library with a slight slam of the doors. Probably earning me a week ban from the library, but right now the library was the last thing on my mind…

As I kept walking I realized something inside me was no longer moving. I didn't think it was possible for hearts to stop beating…Merlin how I'd been wrong.

_James_

I didn't hesitate in following her as she ran from the library.

"Wait up!" I called after her, throwing my stuff into my bag and ignoring the librarian's furious stare as I ran to catch up with the girl. I caught up with her and slowed down.

"I'm James." I told her, outstretching my hand and smiling at her.

"I know." She replied, beginning to walk faster. I paused before catching up with her once more.

"And you are?" I grinned, not feeling disheveled by her blunt answer.

Her sparkling eyes looked up as she turned to stand in front of me.

"I'm…" She began, biting her lip in a way that showed she was nervous.

She didn't have to finish…I was already in love with her…

"I'm Lily." She whispered, looking straight into my eyes.

"That's a nice…" I began to compliment her, before realizing who exactly she was.

This time when she ran off, I didn't follow her. She wasn't mine to follow…She was Sirius'…

Shit.


	6. Sirius' new girlfriend

_I am sorry for the late update! I have been at my gran's all week and she has decided computers are evil so she doesn't have one. lol, I hope you enjoy this part, I've written quite a few parts which just need to be typed! Update soon xxxNoemiexxx _

_

* * *

_

_Lily_

"That has to have been the worst Hogsmeade trip ever..." I heard the familiar voice of Celine groan.

"More like the best!" I heard Jess sigh dreamily, I stood up as they entered the girls dorm room.

"Well you had perfect Remus, you were bound to have a great time! At least your date didn't go off with his idiotic best friend..." Celine replied to her, only just catching sight of me.

"Hey!" Jess beamed as she come towards me. I grinned back at her.

"How was the trip?" I asked, wanting to know all about it.

"It was great!" She replied, just as Celine muttered that it was awful.

I laughed and shook my head.

"My night wasn't so great either..." I smiled sadly, thinking back to the event which had taken place only a few hours ago.

"Oh yeah, how was the essay? That Alko plant treating you well?" Celine grinned, sitting next to me on my bed.

"You mean the Alkava plant? Yeah, it just _loves_ me." I joked, causing my two best friends to laugh.

"James wasn't on the trip by the way. But Alecia didn't seem too bothered as she snogged the face off Greg Johnston." Celine commented, pulling out a box of every flavour beans and spilling them out onto the bed.

"I know..." I sighed, looking up at Jess to meet her astounded gaze, I could tell she knew what I was going to say next.

"Really? How? I don't think anybody saw Greg coming, I mean, he isn't exactly the best looking guy in the world." Celine laughed, shaking her head as she thought of the posh git that Greg was.

"No, I meant about the James not being there..." I bit my lip nervously as I tried to find the words to explain how everything was so screwed up.

"Oh...how?" Celine tilted her head and surveyed me curiously.

"He was at the library." I answered, keeping my head down and flicking through the every flavour beans to find one that looked nice.

"You should have been there too! Then you could have finally been noticed!" Celine cried, hitting a hand to her forehead as if she had finally cracked the code of the earth.

"I was." I murmured under my breath, causing Celine to stare at me in shock.

"What happened?" Jess asked me, sitting in a nearby chair. I stood up and paced in front of my two best friends.

"I didn't notice him until I tripped and he caught me..." I groaned, collapsing into a chair as I realised how stupid I had been not to notice James Potter sitting so clearly in front of me.

"Oh no...You tripped?" Jess muttered, getting up out of her chair and sitting infront of me beside Celine on the bed.

"Yes...but that's not the worst of it...He talked to me and all I could do was run out of the library for Merlin's sake!" I continued, still shaking my head as I now realised the mortification of the situation.

"Then what happened?" Jess queried quietly. I looked up at her, wanting to cry out for being so stupid.

"He followed me out of the library and walked beside me. And then he told me his name and I-I told him I already knew who he was, making me sound like a complete _stalker_ and I ignored his hand as he reached out to shake mine. And then he asked me my name and I...I..." I began, wanting to throw myself onto the floor and beat the hell out of the red carpet to get rid of my anger.

"You what?" Celine asked, looking at me intently. I looked up and let out a sigh.

"I told him i was Lily..." I stopped fidgeting with my fingers and looked up to be met with a confused glance from Celine and a wide eyed Jess.

"What's so big about that?" Celine announced, not realising what this meant.

"He realised who you were didn't he?" Jess questioned me, still wide-eyed as she realised what must have happened. I nodded and looked back at my sock-covered feet.

"I don't get it..." Celine shrugged, not trying to understand anymore.

"He realised that I was Sirius' soon to be girlfriend...And he stopped following me." I explained, finally realising that Celine wasn't the brightest of people.

"Oh no!" She cried, causing me to groan and put my head in a cushion.

"What am I going to do?" I asked them both, completely lost as I realised James probably wouldn't be talking to me ever again seeing as I was a class A idiot who had fallen on top of him.

"Go out with Sirius." Jess replied quietly, avoiding my startled gaze as i looked up at her.

"What?! After what's just happened? Are you joking?!" I questioned her.

"Remus told me how much Sirius likes you...If you don't go out with him then James is going to have to hate you liked the rest of those Marauders will." She told me, putting a stop to my thoughts.

"Oh Merlin, she's right Lily..." Celine commented no louder than a whisper. As I let out an exasperated moan Jess' head suddenly looked up. I watched as she looked at me thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her quizzically.

"I'm thinking that we have got a plan..."

_

* * *

_

_James_

"And then what did he say?" Peter asked as he rolled around on the floor laughing.

"Nothing, I had knocked him to the ground before he had had a chance to speak." Sirius replied, making himself, Peter and Remus all shout with laughter. I watched Sirius carefully as he continued telling us his story of whacking Malfoy on the way back from detention, no way would I lose his friendship over a girl.

"Which is why you can't stop thinking about her..." the voice in my head scoffed as I tried to convince myself she hadn't had any effect on me.

I told it to shut up as I tried to focus on Sirius talking.

"He tried hitting me back but ended up whacking the wall..." He laughed, shaking his head as he grinned at the three of us.

"You should have been there. Best day of my life." He beamed, turning to face me.

"Are you alright prongs?" He asked me quietly as the other two continued to laugh. I snapped back to reality, realising that I had been day dreaming about Lily again.

"Yeah..." I replied, not fully hearing the question as I smiled at him.

"You're thinking about a girl aren't you?" He asked me with a knowing smirk. My eyes widened as I began to panic.

"No!" I cried, sounding slightly hysterical.

"Who is she? Anyone I know?" he continued with a grin. I shook my head, if I said anything I would be screwed.

"Is she fit?" He asked, not letting the subject drop. I was about to nod my head again, finding it easier than words, before something caught my eye. I turned my head and watched as two dazzling green eyes caught my gaze. Lily watched me as I stood up, wanting to go walk over to her and just kiss those amazing lips of hers.

"Lily!" I heard Sirius call out from beside me, I snapped back to reality and looked at my best friend who was now on his feet and gliding over to her side. I turned back to see Lily smiling at Sirius as he took her hand.

"I need to talk to you." I heard him whisper in her ear. My stomach dropped, this was it. The start of his speech about how he wanted to go out with her. I sank back into my chair and looked straight into the lit fireplace beside me, wanting to throw myself into its burning flames. I heard the common room doors open and close, but I didnt let it affect me.

"Alright James?" Remus asked me, sitting in the chair next to me and wathing me with a curious expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I replied to him, looking straight into his amber eyes and hoping that I sounded convincing,

"Liar..." The voice in my head whispered.

"I just wanted to say well done about that essay. I realised that I never congratulated you mate and I felt bad about it, but nice one. Even if you did cheat." He grinned, causing me to laugh and ignore the knot in my stomach which had been building up since Lily had entered the room.

I hit Remus lightly on the arm and he hit me back, causing a fight to begin between us, as usual. I ducked as Remus swung for my head and dragged him to the floor as he kicked me.

"Come on James!" I heard a girl's voice shout encouragingly from somewhere in the common room. I glanced up and saw Alecia Spence looking down at me as I fought with Remus.

I pushed Remus to the ground and jumped as he swung his leg to hit my ankles.

"What do you want?" I asked her through gritted teeth, continuing to avoid Remus hitting out at my shins to try and make me fall.

"I made a mistake James. And I want you to forgive and forget, before going out with me again." She said confidently. I gritted my teeth harder as anger swelled up in my stomach.

"Gay Greg finally admitted he was gay then?" I snapped at her, glancing up at Remus as he got up from the floor.

"Greg isn't gay!" She cried out angrily. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Remus.

"Remus, Greg made a pass at you in third year Transfiguration did he not?" I questioned him. Remus didn't hesitate in answering.

"Me and half of Gryffindor. Not to mention most of the Hufflepuff guys as well." He told her, trying not to laugh as he lied to prove my fake point.

"Well, gay or not, I don't like him the way I like you." She told me, biting her lip gently as she moved to be closer to me. I was about to answer before the Gryffindor common room doors opened and Sirius walked in, closely followed by Lily...

I gritted my teeth and let out a low growl, before pulling Alecia closer to me.

"James..." She purred in a whisper just as I captured her lips and kissed her as passionately as James Potter could.

A clap of applause surrounded the common room and I pulled away from Alecia. I glanced over at Lily to find that she was looking straight back at me.

"Alecia? Go out with me?" I asked, not looking away from my best friend's new girlfriend.

"Yes."

* * *

R/R please! I hope you enjoyed it xxx Thanks to all the reviews from everyone!


	7. James' new girlfriend

_Here is another promised part, enjoy! xxxNoemiexxx

* * *

_

_Lily_

"Sorry we're late professor." A smug looking James Potter grinned as he entered the dungeons, followed by a disheveled and grinning Alecia. I gritted my teeth angrily, looking back at Professor Slughorn. No way would Slughorn let them get away with this.

"Sit down you two. Ah young love, those were the days..." The overweight Slughorn announced. The whole room let out a relieved breath as I stared open-mouthed at my insane professor.

"Twenty minutes late and they get away with it? Are you freekin' kidding me?!" I wanted to scream, but instead I bit my tongue and stayed silent.

"Hey Lily!" Alecia beamed at me through smudged lips. I bit down harder and forced myself to smile.

"Hi Alecia." I managed to say without stabbing her, I glanced over at James and found him already smirking at me. I had no idea what was going on, but I intended to fight back in whatever game this was.

I waited until Slughorn had left the room before going over to where Sirius and James were working.

"Hey Sirius..." I purred in his ear, pressing myself against him. He turned and grinned as he realised it was me.

"Lily..." He grinned in a husky voice. I licked my lips and let him wind an arm around my back.

"What are you doing tonight?" He whispered in my ear, laying a kiss on my neck. A moan of pleasure escaped my lips as he continued to kiss my neck, moving up to where he had kissed that day in he library.

"I'm not doing anything, why?" I asked innocently, pretending that I didn't know he wanted to meet up.

"No reason..." He grinned, pulling me closer to him still. I glanced over his shoulder to see that James was stabbing at an Alkava leaf (my favourite plant) with a stern expression.

"So James, you met Lily yet?" Sirius asked, turning to the person I had just been looking at.

James' head snapped up in shock. My eyes widened slightly, but I tried to look calm, as if this didn't affect me in any way.

"I believe I have." James said through what seemed like gritted teeth. I grinned inwardly.

"I'll talk to you later Sirius..." And with that I returned to my seat to find that Alecia Spinster (Did I say spinster? I meant Spence. My mistake...) had been looking at me the whole time.

"Are you going out with Sirius?" She asked me with a shocked expression. I looked at her, wow she was quick sometimes.

"Yeah I am." I smiled, turning back to the cauldron and continuing to stir the potion carefully.

"Aww That is so sweet! Me and James are going out again, although I'm sure you've heard already. We should so double date!" She beamed, patting my shoulder as if she felt sorry for me since I wasn't going out with the most popular guy like she was.

I gritted my teeth and smiled at her before going back to the potion once more.

I glanced up to find that Sirius was looking at me with a grin, I sent him a smile and bit my lip slightly before looking away, not forgetting to glance at James to make sure he had seen. From his stony expression I was pretty sure he had...

_

* * *

_

_James_

"Here are your essays back. The highest scores belonging to Miss Lily Evans and Mr Remus Lupin, exact scores. Closely followed by Mr James Potter." Professor Slughorn announced near the end of triple potions. I looked up with a triumphant smile as my essay was handed back to me. I glanced at the mark before reading through it, having completely forgotten what I had written. As I continued to read I began to realise that most of the words on the page made absolutely no sense to me.

"What's wrong with you?" Remus asked me as he saw my stunned expression. Now was the moment that I should admit this wasn't my essay. That this wasn't what I had written.

"Nothing, I'm still getting over the fact that I'm so smart." I said with a smile, deciding that the moment could wait for a while until after I kept getting such praise.

I glanced round to see the two girls that I had been looking for. Alecia sent me a wink as she grinned, but on the other hand, Lily had her arms folded and was looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

I ignored her frosty stare and turned back to Sirius who was standing beside me.

"Nice one mate," He sighed in congratulations, before turning back to our green potion.

"Is it supposed to be bubbling?" He continued, turning to Remus who stood behind us with his girlfriend.

"No," He laughed, an arm around his potions partner's waist.

"James...I don't think we've done this right..." Sirius murmured under his breath, not wanting the professor to notice.

I looked into Remus' cauldron before looking back into our own. his was pink and simply frothing slightly at the top...Ours was green and bubbling wildly.

"Maybe now's the time we left the room..." I told him quietly, beginning to back off from our cauldron as it bubbled over the side and onto the floor.

"I think you might be right there Prongs..." He murmured in reply, following in my actions and stepping away from the potion.

Remus looked at us curiously before his eyes widened.

"Did you put those Alkava leaves in before the dragonfly wings?" he asked us with wide eyes. I swallowed hard.

"Sirius, what were you thinking?" I cried out at my best friend, putting the blame on him.

"What? Me?! I didn't do anything!" He shouted back, still moving away from our desk.

"Sirius, it was a simple mistake. I'm sure you didn't mean to do it." I lied, grinning as Remus stared at Sirius with a raised eyebrow.

"James you git!" Sirius laughed, thumping me in the arm and earning a hit back.

"Is it my fault that you're thicker than the average person?" I grinned, dodging his punch and tackling him to the ground.

"Says the git who just ruined our potion!" He laughed, kicking and punching me as we scrambled on the ground. As I was about to reply I was cut off by a loud explosion and thick green slime hitting every inch of the potions room.

People cried out in disgust and girls' screams were heard resounding about the room.

"Now look what you've done!" I shouted at Sirius over the screams.

"James you are one hell of a bastard!" He grinned, throwing some of the green slime at me and hitting me square in the stomach.

"Are you alright Sirius?" I heard Lily ask from behind us. I turned around, biting my tongue as I saw her emerald eyes looking past me and at Sirius. As she headed towards him, she slipped on some of the slime and came hurtling towards me. My eyes widened a split second as she fell into me, causing us both to fall onto the ground. I looked into her eyes as she lay ontop of me. We stayed where we were, not realising that the room was filled with people, until Sirius took her hand and helped her up.

"Sorry James..." She said quietly, before turning back to Sirius and being pulled towards him. I watched enviously as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No problem..." I muttered quietly, feeling a hand take mine.

"Are you alright James?" I heard my girlfriend Alecia ask me. Instead of replying I took her into my arms and kissed her warmly. Whether it was to try and make Lily jealous or to make myself feel better, I didn't know... But I don't think it worked both ways.

* * *

R/R please! xxxNoemiexxx 


	8. Kiss Me Quick

_Hey everyone, hope you are enjoying the new parts I have uploaded! Enjoy this one...It's my favourite so far! xxxNoemiexxx

* * *

_

_Lily_

I had arranged to meet Sirius in the library at nine later that day, since it was only seven I had plenty of time.

"Are you sure you're not coming for dinner? Do you want us to save you anything?" Jess asked me worriedly. I smiled at her and shook my head before they left the common room and followed the rest of the Gryffindors out.

As I continued to read my book, I couldn't help but think about potions. What had just happened didn't mean anything had it? When I had fallen on James for what felt like the millionth time in the past week, I had had that feeling in my stomach as if butterflies were inside of me. Had he felt it too? He hadn't moved away from me...but did that mean anything? Was my Jess' plan working? And if it was, why was he going out with Alecia? So many questions would stay unanswered if James...well...If James didn't do anything...

As I continued to read I became aware that someone was standing in front of me. I looked up and my gaze met James Potter's dark brown eyes. My heart went into over-ride and I felt myself wanting to run away.

"Hello Lily..." He said with a small smile on his lips. I hoped to Merlin that he couldn't hear my heart slamming against my chest, trying to escape and run to him.

"Hello..." I managed to squeak, quickly clearing my throat as I continued to look into his shadowed eyes.

"Sorry about the mess in potions." He grinned, sitting next to me on the sofa. I couldn't feel my knees...thank Merlin I wasn't standing. I looked away from his probing eyes and began fidgeting with the book in my hands. Ok, keep cool Lily, _keep cool!_

"Good luck with that..." My mind scoffed. I ignored the voice and continued to focus on my breathing.

"In...out...in...out...come on breath out! _Out!_" I screamed inwardly.

"It's alright, any excuse to get out of potions..." I smiled back at him, not looking up.

"Yeah..." He laughed lightly, taking the book out of my hands and looking at the cover before tossing it onto a nearby chair.

"So you're going out with Sirius?" He commented, lying back into the sofa but never looking anywhere else apart from me.

"Yes...And you're going out with Alecia Spins- I mean Spence..." I replied, as if stating how things were. But hopefully they wouldn't be like this for long...

"Yeah...She's...She's different...That's for sure." He told me. I turned to look at him as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Different? How come?" I asked, not entirely understanding what he had meant by the word.

"Well...she's not the_ brightest_ girl I've ever gone out with." He began, chuckling quietly and shaking his head. Despite my nervousness I managed to start laughing.

"Sorry..." I muttered, realising how rude I was being about his...girlfriend...

"Don't be. It's true. I don't think she's ever heard of the word IQ before." He joked, making me laugh once more. He watched me as I laughed with a smile.

"You are so beautiful when you laugh..." He said quietly under his breath, looking away from me. I stopped laughing and stared open mouthed at him. Surely he hadn't just said that! Surely it had been my imagination?

"What did you just say?" I questioned him in a whisper. His head snapped up as if only realising that he had spoken those words out loud.

"Oh! I didn't-I said-I didn't say-Nothing..." He stumbled, looking back at me and directly into my soul...

I shifted closer to him on the sofa and looked right back at him with the same intent.

"So you like Alecia then? Despite her IQ of a five year old?" I grinned, causing him to laugh.

"It depends..." He began, leaning towards me, his lips inches away from mine.

"Depends on what?" I asked him, but he quickly silenced me by placing his lips on mine.

I was finally getting my first kiss, and it was finally with James Harry Potter...

Merlin life is good.

_

* * *

_

_James_

I hadn't been able to keep away from those soft red lips any longer. As I kissed Lily, running my hands through her hair, stroking her knee, pulling her against me, I could feel my pulse racing faster than anything in the whole world.

"Lily..." I murmured against her lips, pushing her against the back of the sofa, moving my hands back up to her hair.

"James..." She moaned as I moved my lips to her neck, holding her against me, never wanting to let her go...

"Remus, I swear if you say that again I'm going to hit you. Hard." I heard Sirius laughing outside the common room doors. Lily pushed me off of her abruptly and jumped from where she had been sitting.

"Meet me in the astrology tower at ten." I whispered in her ear, before the doors flew open.

"There you are Lily! I didn't see you at dinner. Ready to go out?" Sirius asked my Lily. Well, she wasn't _my_ Lily, not yet anyway…

"I wasn't hungry. I was just asking James where you were." She replied to him with a smile. Only I could see her crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Let's go. Hogsmeade awaits us." He grinned back at her. I gritted my teeth before realising that this was my best friend that I was loathing. I shook the thought out of my head and walked over to him.

"Alright mate?" I asked, hitting him gently on the back as I came to stand beside him.

"Yeah, I'm good, I'll see you when I get back." Sirius grinned, taking Lily's hand and leaving the room. I watched as Lily quickly turned back to glance at me. She sent me a wink before following Sirius out of the common rooms.

There was no way I was going to be able to forget those green eyes any time soon...

* * *

R/R Please people! Next part up tomorrow hopefully xxxNoemiexxx


	9. Astronomy

_I am just going to take the oppurtunity to answer a few confusions pointed out by a people about the last chapter. Thank you for pointing out to me what colour of eyes James has! I had actually no idea, I'm going to keep his eyes dark brown though, just since it's in the last few chapters. The question about when Sirius came in at seven when he was meeting Lily at nine, well...He decided they would go early lol, but thanks for pointing this out to me! Anyway, here is the next chapter! Enjoy xxxNoemiexxx_

_

* * *

_

_Lily_

"Where do you want to go?" Sirius asked me with a grin as his arm held on to my waist gently. I bit my lip.

"You're tricking him Lily, you're _using_ him..." My mind whispered, making me feel guiltier than ever.

"The Three Broomsticks should be good. They have some sort of karaoke going on." I grinned back at him, trying to ignore the stupid voice in my head that made me want to cry.

"The Three Broomsticks it is then." he winked at me, leading the way. I was too happy to care where we were going tonight. James Potter had kissed me...finally kissed me! Who cares if I'm a cruel and horrible person! Right now all I cared abut was the strange tingle in my lips which had started the minute we had been interrupted. And then he had asked me to meet him tonight in the Astrology tower...I didn't know how exactly this was going to be done, seeing as I was on a date with Sirius...but that didn't matter right now. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was only eight at night, I had plenty of time to spend with Sirius.

As we arrived at the pub, music pounded our ears as we stepped inside. A short and drunk wizard was singing to the tune of a muggle song called One Love whilst his wand threw sparks up at the ceiling. I grimaced as he continued to slur the words. Sirius laughed and began to whistle and clap as the song came to an end. I grinned at Sirius' playful attitude as we found a table.

"What are you having?" He asked me as the waitress began to walk over to us.

"I'll have a butter beer." I smiled at him, hoping that he was paying since I had no money whatsoever.

"Two butter beers," He grinned at the pretty waitress, before turning back to me. The waitress lingered for a moment slightly longer as she drooled over the younger guy, before walking off to get our drinks. I gritted my teeth and just about managed to refrain from slapping her. I continued thinking about what evil things I could do to her before I realised that something was wrong. Something deep down inside me was tying itself into knots. I slowly began to realise that this wasn't simply because of a dumb waitress, this was because of Sirius.

"You're having feelings for Sirius when you've just finally kissed James? You are mental Lily Evans. Pure mental." The voice in my head sighed as it confirmed what the feeling inside of me was.

Two guys?

TWO GUYS?

Lily what have you done?!

_

* * *

_

_James_

I tapped my foot on the floor, impatient to see Lily. I glanced at the clock and found it saying nine o'clock. Maybe I should go to the tower now...She might be back early from her date.

I realised that they would have only arrived at Hogsmeade an hour ago. No date lasted only an hour, not even a bad one...

I cursed my stupidity and went back to tapping my foot.

"Peter, you talk the biggest load of shite I've ever heard. Tamsin would never go out with you in a million years, let alone say you were 'fit'." I heard Remus argue with Wormtail.

"She did! I heard her say those exact words! 'That Peter is so fit.' I heard her Remus!" He replied with a squeak. I shook my head and continued listening to the conversation that I was supposed to be taking part in.

"Did she say Peter Pettigrew?" Remus questioned him, his eyes flashing slightly as the debate began.

"No, but I was right beside her! I heard her say it!" Peter retorted with an angry expression.

"She could have been talking about any Peter in the whole school! Like Peter Craigs or Peter Jacobs or Peter Williams or Peter..." He continued, listing the Peters he knew off his fingers.

My mind decided replaying my kiss with Lily would be much more fun than hearing my friends argue.

The touch of her lips had been soft, warm, teasing...Merlin her mouth had tasted so damn good...I had been on my way to dinner when I had spotted her on the sofa.

It had taken her a few minutes to register anyone else was in the room before she had looked up, locking gazes with me. I couldn't get her out of my head...And I hoped to God she hadn't forgotten me.

Sirius was one hell of a charmer, as he had repeatedly told us all. It wouldn't take long for him to move in for a kiss and then Lily would be his...

_

* * *

_

_Lily_

Throughout the night Sirius had been moving closer and closer to me. I hadn't really noticed until he was so close that our knees were touching.

"Lily...Would you mind if I...?" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I didn't understand what he meant before he began to lay kisses on my neck.

"I don't know Sirius...I like to be sure how I feel about someone before kissing them..." I murmured as he kissed my earlobe, my traitorous mouth let out a soft moan as my weak spot was found once again.

"Well I know how I feel about you...I know that I want to go out with you, that I want to kiss you and hold you..." He listed, getting closer to my mouth. My heart pounded in my throat.

"Sirius, wait." I told him, pushing him away from me gently.

"Not yet." I whispered in his ear, giving him a sad smile before glancing at my watch. It was already ten past ten. My eyes widened and I began to pack my bag.

"Where are you going?" He questioned me with a hurt gaze.

"I have to go Sirius, but I'll see you tomorrow in school sometime." I told him, before seeing how hurt he looked.

"I'm sorry, I'll see you tomorrow for lunch. I have an essay to do that I completely forgot about." I lied, standing up and beginning to walk away, biting hard on my lip.

"Right...I'll see you tomorrow..." I heard him say quietly. I paused in my footsteps. The least I could do was end the date well.

I quickly turned around and laid a kiss on his lips, not realising that this one little movement would make things even more screwed up than before…

The kiss wasn't rough, not as passionate as it was with James, but it still made me slightly weak at the knees.

"Bye Sirius..." I whispered, before hurrying out of the pub, leaving a young witch to continue singing 'All You need Is Love' in a high pitched voice.

And on to meet guy number two...

_

* * *

_

_James_

I stood up. She obviously wasn't coming. Sirius had succeeded and I had been left looking like a class A prat. I stood up, about to leave the tower, just as the door swung open. I turned to find Lily breathing heavily in the doorway.

"Hey..." I smiled at her, walking over to where she stood, panting for air.

"One second...Let me get my breath back..." She replied in between breaths. I laughed and pulled her towards me. I felt her body stiffen and her breathing stopped.

"Got your breath back?" I asked her in a quiet whisper. She fluttered her eyelashes slightly as she looked up at me.

"I think so..." She grinned as I looked at her lips. If she knew that I was looking at her lips with such intent, it was obvious when she licked them and bit them with her top teeth lightly.

"James...?" She whispered with a questioning tone.

"Yes?" I replied, tilting my head slightly.

"Hurry up and kiss me will you?" She grinned, putting her hands around my neck and pulling me closer to her.

"Lily, I want you to go out with me..." I murmured against her lips as we kissed with more real passion than I had ever kissed a girl with before.

"But you have a girlfriend, and I have a boy-" I cut her off at this point and kissed her deeply, not wanting to hear the word boyfriend escape her lips.

"I'm dumping Alecia tomorrow..." I told her, kissing her down her neck.

"Oh..." She said quietly, her body suddenly stiffening. I waited for her to say the same thing about Sirius, but she continued to be silent.

"Well?" I asked her, taking a step away and looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't dump Sirius-" she began, shaking her head as she spoke.

"Why not?" I questioned her, interrupting what she had been about to say.

"I can't tell you..." She whispered, looking up at me.

"Lily..." I said in a slightly warning tone, not wanting her to say what I thought she was about to say.

"I have to keep going out with Sirius if you ever want the chance of going out with me." She murmured looking at me with those amazing eyes of hers.

"Lily, you can't go out with someone you don't love." I blurted out, not realising I had just used the L word.

"James, you've been out with half the school and you've never loved any of them." She retorted coldly.

"That's not true." I told her, taking a step towards her.

"Name me one person you have loved who you have been out with. Alecia Spence? Jessica Briggs? Toni Coral? Emma Watts?" She listed my previous girlfriends.

"I love _you_ Lily." I told her, taking another step towards her. She shook her head...not what I had been expecting.

"How come you never noticed me James?" She suddenly asked me, looking straight into my eyes. I paused at the question, not having a clue how to tell her I was just a blind twat…

"Maybe we should wait until you've loved me for six years." She commented, heading towards the door. I continued staring at her in shock, not knowing what to say.

"And I did your stupid essay!" She said, before leaving the Astrology tower with a slam of the doors. I let out a held in breath and decided that what I had just said about loving her wasn't true, even though my head, body and mind disagreed. There was no way I loved crazy Lily Evans. No bloody way...

* * *

Please R/R, don't hesitate to point out any more mistakes I've made :D thanks for all the reviews xxxNoemiexxx


	10. Hickey Time

_Thanks for all the point outs of my mistakes! I wud go back and correct them, but I am currently trying to suss out what I am going to write to put your minds at ease in the next few chapters! lol, I hope you enjoy this one, I'm not sure if it's good or not! I'll let you decide xxxNoemiexxx_

_

* * *

_

_Lily_

It was the morning after, and I was even more furious than before. I cut the bacon on my plate with extra force and glanced up the table to see that James was still watching me angrily.

I looked back down at my food, quickly losing my appetite and shoving the plate away from me.

That absolute git had the nerve to be angry with me? I had been the one who was ignored for six years!

"Are you alright?" Celine asked me quietly as Dumbledore stood to address the hall.

"I'm fine." I snapped, looking straight at Dumbledore and avoiding my two best friends' concerned gazes.

"Another fine day at Hogwarts and another announcement to make. Tonight is the first years' Hogsmeade trip. We need all prefects to sign up to help out on the busy trip. If needed other _responsible_ students will be asked to help. This is entirely voluntary as we know a lot of you are studying for exams. That is all for this morning. Off to class everyone." The old and wise headmaster announced to us all.

I let out a groan, this was the time of the year I hated.

Immature first years running about Hogsmeade getting lost or moving too close to the Shrieking Shack. Of course I was going to help out seeing as I was the only responsible student who also happened to be a prefect. I let out a sigh and stood up as Jess and Celine began to pack their things.

"What do we have first?" I asked them as I wiped my tired eyes.

"Defence Against The Dark Arts," Jess told me with a sigh, thinking of how she was going to be able to sit with Remus. I was about to let out a groan before I realised that this could work to my advantage...

As we arrived at D.A.D.A I glanced up and locked gazes with James who was standing beside Sirius. I gritted my teeth before turning my attention to a smiling Sirius.

"Hey," I grinned at him as he took my hand.

"Hey," He grinned back, moving his hand to rest on my waist.

In the corner of my eye, I could see James visibly stiffen. I smirked slightly before turning back to Sirius.

"So what are you doing tonight?" He whispered in my ear as he sat next to me. I shrugged and bit my bottom lip.

"Not sure…" I replied quietly, seeing his gaze stuck on my lips as I thought about whether I should offer to help on the first year trip or not.

"Why?" I added, leaning in towards him.

"I wanted to take you out on that Hogsmeade trip the first years are going on," He grinned, pointing at something on his chest. I glanced down and realised that the object pinned to his chest was actually a prefect badge. My eyes widened slightly.

"Since when were you a prefect?" I asked him curiously, looking back up into his gaze.

"Since I stole this badge from that Hogwarts guy, something Diggory I think, it doesn't matter. But I can get in on the trip if you're up for it." He grinned mischievously. My smile widened.

"I'd love to..." I winked, turning to the teacher who had just entered the room. I stared in shock as I realised who exactly he was, his extremely large stomach wasn't something which was easily missed.

"Hello class. As you can see I will be taking you for D.A.D.A for a short period of time, seeing as Professor Montana has caught a sneezing virus." Professor Slughorn announced to the class. There were a few groans and sarcastic comments of joy before the class settled down.

"Although...I seem to have forgotten the notes for this class...I won't be a minute children!" He shouted, before clambering out of the classroom, knocking several jars to the ground in his hurry.

"What a prat." Sirius laughed beside me. I glanced up and found myself looking up into two chocolate brown eyes which belonged to the boy I hated to love. I bit my tongue so as not to let out a sigh at his handsome features, the git...

I watched as he proceeded in whispering into his girlfriend's ear. Alecia Spinster let out a laugh before turning her head and planting a kiss on his lips. I could almost taste the blood in my mouth from biting so hard down on my tongue.

"Sirius," I said quietly, pulling him away from his conversation with the guy next to us and making him turn his attention towards me.

"Ye-?" He began, before I placed my lips on his, moving my hands to the back of his neck to pull him closer to me.

I smirked inwardly before realising how good his felt, how his mouth fitted mine so perfectly...I slowly began to forget all about getting back at James, all I could focus on was Sirius and those warm and inviting lips of his...

I was so busy kissing Sirius that I only realised Professor Slughorn had re-entered the classroom when I heard him pointedly coughing very near to us. I pulled away and glanced up, blushing wildly as I realised he had been standing in front of us for the past few minutes coughing as loudly as he could.

"Sorry professor," I blushed, grinning slightly as Sirius swore under his breath. Slughorn nodded and walked away, back to his desk. Sirius kissed my earlobe quickly whilst the professor's back was to us. A very quiet moan escaped my lips before I silenced myself in case the professor heard.

"Sirius, stop!" I giggled, pushing him off me as he continued kissing my neck. I started to laugh quietly, getting louder as he continued kissing me and ignoring my shoves.

"Lily, true love never stops!" He told me, pulling me closer to him. I laughed before glimpsing that the professor had resumed to looking at us. I cleared my throat and pushed slightly harder against Sirius' chest, finally making him stop kissing me.

"Fine, fine, I surrender! I won't kiss you for at least another five minutes! Happy now?" Sirius announced to the room. The class laughed as I blushed once again, hitting him lightly on the arm.

"Sirius you git," I teased, kissing his cheek quickly before turning back to the snorting professor.

"Now that the pair at the back have finished, let us get some work done." Slughorn grinned, writing on the board behind him and starting to teach.

"I wasn't joking by the way. I'm going to kiss you every five minutes until the end of the third period." Sirius whispered in my ear. I grinned, but just as I was about to answer I caught sight of a fuming James Potter. I smirked inwardly.

Struck a nerve had I? ...

_

* * *

_

_James_

The class began to file out as the bell resounded about the castle. I stood quickly, ignoring whatever Alecia was saying to me, and packed my things.

"I need to borrow your _girlfriend _for a minute Sirius; I need to talk to her about that trip." I told my best friend, taking hold of an unsuspecting Lily and dragging her out of the room before Sirius could object. I led her to an empty classroom down the corridor and slammed the door shut behind us.

"What are you doing Potter?" She asked me coldly, as I paced in front of her.

"It's more like what the _fuck_ were _you_ doing?" I retorted angrily, looking straight into her flashing green eyes.

"Me? What are you talking about?" She asked furiously, her cheeks tinted red as she looked at me with such hatred.

"Kissing Sirius when you shouldn't even be with him? That's what the fuck I'm talking about." I replied through gritted teeth. I took a step towards her, closing the pace between us. I felt her heart racing against my chest.

"He's my boyfriend, James. Since you no longer care about me..." She said quietly, her chin rose as she looked straight into my eyes. I tilted my head and kissed her earlobe like Sirius had done before.

A moan escaped her lips as I kissed it once more.

"This is what your 'boyfriend' was doing isn't it? Is this why you go out with him? Because he found your weak spot before I did? Because he noticed you first?" I whispered into her ear, moving my lips down her neck. Now was my chance to do what was needed to be done. My kiss lingered as I sucked on a small part of her neck. She let out a moan before pushing me away from her.

"James you absolute _**git**_! You just gave me a love bite!" She cried angrily, slapping me incredibly hard on the cheek and running out of the room. I winced as my cheek began to sting. At least I'd done what was necessary...No way would Sirius stay with Lily once he saw some guy had given her a hickey, not that I cared, I just thought that Sirius deserved someone better...This doesn't mean I love Lily... Because I don't.

I grinned triumphantly before leaving the empty classroom.

I really was a genius...

* * *

Please R/R Sorry, it reli isn't a very gd chapter, but thanx for reading anyway, it gets better lol xxxNoemiexxx 


	11. Plan Time

_Thanks for all the reviews everyone, and the pointers. I am a Class A Idiot sometimes ;) See how I corrected it?? lol, don't mind me. Hope you enjoy this chapter xxxNoemiexxx_

_

* * *

_

_Lily_

I ran out of the room, clutching my now bruised neck. Only James _bloody_ Potter would think of doing this to me. I struggled to keep calm as I walked to my classroom, I'm sure I can think of a reasonable lie I can tell Sirius...

"Like how James tripped and fell on your neck? Just happening to give you a love bite as well? Get real Lily." The voice in my head scoffed, making me redden in embarrassment. James Potter...Never had I hated the name more in my _life... _As I ran around Hogwarts, not knowing where in particular I was going, I felt myself slamming into someone.

"Lily! Are you alright?" I heard the familiar voice of Celine cry out in shock. I looked up and met her gaze, but she wasn't looking at me. She was looking at _it_...

"Did Sirius do that to you?" She asked me quietly, her eyes slightly wider than necessary.

"No. James did." I fumed, gritting my teeth as I replayed what had happened in that empty classroom.

Celine pulled out her wand and pointed it to my neck, mumbling some sort of chant before putting her wand away. I stared at her, not having any idea what had just happened.

"How else do I get away without a single hickey?" She joked, helping me off the ground which I had been sitting uncomfortably on.

I glanced in a nearby window, seeing that my neck was completely free of hickeys. A grin broke out on my face and I hugged Celine tightly.

"What would I do without you?" I grinned, releasing her from the hug and beginning to walk to our next class which was Transfiguration.

"I have no idea..." She grinned back as we reached the door of the classroom and walked inside.

Moments later an angry Professor McGonagall entered the room, barking at everyone to sit in their seats. I did as I was told and Celine sat next to me, raising an eyebrow at me in a questioning way at McGonagall's behaviour. I shrugged before turning back to the fuming teacher.

"Quiet!" McGonagall snapped at the already silent classroom.

"I have just received news that several prefect badges have gone missing, and accusations have been made at _my_ house..." She said through gritted teeth. Several boys in the classroom gulped loudly, re-adjusting their jumpers.

"Everyone who has taken a badge is to come forward immediately." She added, seeing that her class were now shifting in their seats.

Craig Humphrey stood up, shaking from head to foot, before walking slowly to the front, handing in the badge which he had stolen. Professor gave an approving nod at him before looking back to the rest of her class.

Nobody made a move to leave their seats.

"The next person to admit they have taken a prefect badge will not get a detention. The rest will have three months with Professor Slughorn in the dungeons." She announced with a slight smirk. A surge of boys scrambled over their desks as they tried to reach the front first.

"I took one!" Several boys chorused at the same time.

"I took one before him!"

"No I did!"

"Liar!"

Those who had stayed in our seats (all girls) laughed at the pathetic opposite sex. Why was it that only guys could be that immature? Speaking of guys...wait until James sees his plan has backfired...

_

* * *

_

_James_

I tapped my foot, waiting for Lily to come into the Great Hall to have her dinner so I could point out the hickey on her neck. Sirius sat beside me, eating like a ravenous dog...which he technically was...

"Hey Sirius." I heard the purr of Lily Evans's voice say behind me. I stood up and smirked at her.

"Where'd you get that-?" I began to say loudly, before seeing her perfectly clear neck.

"Get that...what? Potter?" She replied innocently, sitting next to Sirius and kissing his cheek.

"You...You..." I began accusingly, pointing a finger at her as I struggled to say anything.

"You need to start finishing your sentences Potter." She told me, a quick flash in her eyes gave away the fact that she knew exactly what I was talking about.

Since when did she call me by my last name anyway?

"Lily..." I whispered, Sirius's eating so loudly made my voice seem as quiet as a squeak.

"So Sirius, have you been caught yet?" She grinned to my best friend, not even looking at me.

"Nope, I think this badge likes me. I got asked to come up to the front to hand out tests today; seeing as I'm a prefect and all..." He grinned back at her as I sat back down in my seat. I watched the loved up pair with a look of disgust, narrowing my eyes at the scene laid out in front of me. No way did Lily truly like him, she was using him…Not that I care about the insane chick in front of me. I turned back to my food, picking at a piece of steak before dropping my fork and standing up.

"Have a good time at Hogsmeade." I told Sirius, glancing at Lily and seeing her gaze was focused on me, before leaving the table. No way was I just going to sit here and watch my best friend make out with a lying…girl.

I tried to think of suitable swear words for the irritating Lily who had made me somehow start to get annoyed with my own best friend. She's manipulative. There we go. Just manipulative Lily…Let's stick with that.

_

* * *

_

_Lily_

Sirius held on gently to my waist as we began to walk through Hogsmeade, once again the guilt inside me began to overload, before I realised this was just testing him. What I'm talking about is my plan. Well, not my plan, but Jess' plan…

Sirius was going to be tested and I would no longer have to feel guilty.

I realised I was thinking a load of rubbish, so I decided now would be the best time to run through the plan once more.

"Ok," I thought to myself, "Tasha is sitting at the bar; all I have to do is walk in with Sirius and see what happens…"

I turned to Sirius as we walked along the footpath, stopping him in his tracks.

"Let's go to The Three Broomsticks," I told him, taking his hand and leading the way. This wasn't me being evil, this was me being completely innocent in a way. It all depended on Sirius and what was about to happen, I wasn't going to force him to do anything.

"Ok," He grinned, probably hoping for another karaoke round. I dragged him inside and sat at a table near the bar. Sirius froze, half way into his seat, only just seeing Tasha Brickson sitting at the bar, drinking a can of firewhiskey.

After a moment of staring at her he slowly moved into his seat. I watched him carefully.

"I'm just going to the bathroom? Could you please go get some drinks from the bar?" I smiled at him quickly, before walking off to the girls' bathrooms. As I passed Tasha I nodded quickly, she returned the nod and turned her gaze on Sirius, pretending she hadn't seen me.

"Sirius," I thought inwardly, glancing back at him and seeing him staring at Tasha with intent, "don't let me down…"

* * *

R/R please! Hope you enjoyed it, please, point out my silly mistakes if you find any :P Thanks everyone xxxNoemiexxx


	12. Say Goodbye

_I'm sure you've all been a-wondering whether Sirius passed his little test, well..._

_

* * *

_

_Sirius_

I watched as Tasha began to walk over to me, her long slim legs putting some sort of spell on me.

"Sirius, look away…" A small voice inside my head said quietly, before I turned my attention back to Tasha, who was now leaning in towards me. I held my breath without realizing it.

"Hey Sirius," She whispered with a grin, slipping into the seat next to mine which Lily had just been sitting in.

I gulped, watching her lips as she licked them.

"I am the luckiest son of a…" I thought to myself, shoving over my entranced self and letting the charmer return.

"Hey," I grinned, looking up into her crystal blue eyes.

"I've missed you," She smirked, moving a hand onto my knee. I moved an arm around the back of her chair.

"I'm glad to hear it," I replied, noticing that she had shifted slightly closer to me.

She's good…

"So what are you doing in a place like this?" I asked her as she rested on my arm.

"I just broke up with Tristan, had to get away I suppose. I'm glad I came here," She winked suggestively, standing up and walking over to the bar, quickly downing the rest of her drink before turning back to me.

I scanned over her tanned legs and mini skirt, wow she was fucking gorgeous...

"I should be getting back…" She grinned mischievously, walking back to stand in front of me.

"Want to come with me?" She whispered in my ear, taking my hand and pulling slightly.

This was where I should say no, say no and wait here for whoever I was with…But I was already forgetting why I had even come here.

"Well?" She purred, looking deeply into my eyes. I hesitated…

_Lily_

Ten minutes, that had to be long enough. Everyone knew how Sirius had always liked Tasha, it was a fact, even Tasha knew it. Anyone who ever went out with Sirius knew it, but most girls didn't care as long as they were going out with the charmer. Thank Merlin she owed me a favor...

I walked into the bar and looked at the table I had been sitting at a moment before, looking for the handsome Sirius which would be sitting there, waiting for me.

I grinned inwardly as I looked at the two empty chairs.

"Thank you Tasha Brickson…" I laughed, shaking my head and moving over to the bar to get myself a drink.

"What can I get you?" The tall young barman asked me with a grin.

"Butter Beer please," I smiled at him, turning back to look round the pub and seeing that it was almost empty.

"Busy eh?" The bartender laughed quietly behind me, I turned back to face him. Catching a glance at his nametag, seeing his name was Tom, before looking up into his eyes.

"Very," I grinned, taking the drink he was giving me and taking a sip of it.

"Weren't you here with someone?" He asked curiously, taking my money and throwing it into the till.

"He went off with somebody else." I sighed, smiling slightly at the fact I was now free from guilt…well…not totally free, but still. I mean, I did lead him on and use him. Yeah, that part isn't exactly guilt-free…

"What are you thinking about?" Tom asked me as I began replaying all the cruel things I had done.

"Just what a cruel person I am," I smiled sadly, drinking more of the butter beer and letting out a slight moan as the warm liquid traveled down my throat.

"How come?" He grinned, picking up a glass and starting to clean it. I was starting to feel like one of those forty year old men who came into bars to tell their life-story.

"It's a long and complicated story," I smiled, finishing off my drink and handing him the glass.

"I'll see you around then kiddo." He grinned at me, heading off to a drunk man who was trying to get himself off a the table. Tom was only a few years older than me, so I didn't know why he was calling me kiddo, but whatever.

I headed out the door and took in a deep breath as the cool air hit my face. Thank Merlin for freedom…

_

* * *

_

_James_

"Best night of my bloody _life_!" I heard Sirius announce to Peter and Remus who were in the next room. I looked up just as the door flew open and a beaming Sirius stepped in.

"Jamesy! I'm in love!" He grinned, throwing himself onto his bed as I watched him with increasing dread.

"Oh," I said quietly, thinking of Lily and gritting my teeth.

"No way did I think she was that good in bed…" He grinned, letting out a sigh. My head snapped up at this. Good in _what_?!

"You slept with her?!" I cried, my mouth open in shock as I stared at him.

"Yep, and god she was great!" He sighed, sitting up and staring dreamily into space. Lily had gone **way** too far this time. I mean, just because she hated me didn't mean she was allowed to sleep with my best friend just to spite me! Damn that fucking gorgeous-, I mean fucking lovely-, fucking sexy-, fucking beautfiul-...fuck!

"James I've found my new wife…" Sirius continued, rambling on about how she had been amazing in bed and how she had been gorgeous.

"Good for you," My throat was dry as I stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going mate?" Sirius asked me, snapping out of his daydream and looking up at me.

"Out," I replied, slamming the door shut behind me, and heading out of the common room.

"James?" Remus and Peter chorused as I open the portrait hole.

"Not now." I snapped, shutting the portrait behind me and heading for the only place I could think of, so as to sort my head out…

_Lily_

I stood at the rail outside the Astronomy tower, looking out at the dark Hogwarts Grounds, deep in thought.

James had no reason to care about me anymore, he wouldn't care that Sirius and I were over…and if he did, he was too proud to admit it, the arrogant bastard…I bit my lip. What was going to happen now that everyone was going to see Sirius and I were broken up? Would anything change? Or would I be back to the invisible loner…At least I had Jess and Celine.

A loud bang of the doors being thrown open interrupted my thoughts and I turned round to see that James Potter was standing in the doorway, staring at me furiously. Butterflies in my stomach began to form as I scanned his face. His eyes glinted from the moon as he strode towards me. I held my breath, why was he angry with me?

"Lily." He said shortly, interrupting the silence. I frowned, he sure did sound pissed off...

"James?" I asked in a questioning tone, not knowing what to say to him.

"You went way too far this time, _way_ too far." He spat at me through gritted teeth. I stared at him, gaping in shock.

"I thought…" I whispered, looking straight into his cold eyes, pausing as to think of what exactly I had thought.

"You thought wrong." He told me simply, his expression now one of dread as he wiped his tired eyes. Tears stung my eyes, but I refused to cry in front of this arrogant bastard.

"Fine…Just…Fine…" I muttered, breaking eye contact and walking past him, heading for the Astronomy doors. I expected him to at least say something, to tell me how he truly felt, deep down…But all I received was silence and the cold feeling that he was glaring at the back of my head. The tears began to stream down, but this was the last time I was ever going to let him hurt me…James Potter? Say goodbye.

* * *

R/R Please! Doesn't look like te couple are headed for a good ending is it? We'll see :P Thanks for reading everyone xxxNoemiexxx


	13. Edward Saves The Day

_Bit of a longer chapter for you, I think personally. Probably not long enough, but still! Dedicated to my reviewer Skye lol Thank you for the late review! Here's another chapter_

* * *

_James_

I awoke to hear Sirius still bragging about his night with Lily.

"Merlin her legs are so long and…_flexible_…" I could almost hear his face cracking from the huge grin he wore.

I gritted my teeth and got out of bed, swinging my legs over the side and standing up on the cold stone ground. I winced as my feet slowly went numb from the cold, before going over to my suitcase and grabbing some clothes that I could quickly change into.

As I pulled my jeans on, words of Sirius' conversation kept echoing towards me, as if to torture me and remind me of what I'd lost.

"She's just so damn sexy you know? Merlin…I love her. It's official. I've been whipped, bought, taken, stolen, you name it. That babe has officially got me on hold." Sirius was announcing to the dorm. I shoved on some socks, before running out of the room, grabbing a pair of sneakers with me.

No way was I going to just sit there waiting for him to explain every little detail of his night to me.

As I reached for the door handle, about to leave this room of murmurs and announcements, something Sirius said caught my attention.

"What did you say?" I asked him curiously, my mouth wide as I gaped at him, thinking I had heard wrong.

"I said that Tasha is one hell of a good shag, same as I've been saying for the past three hours. Keep up mate!" Sirius replied, causing an outbreak of laughter throughout the group of guys gathered around him.

"Tasha?" I said quietly, my heart thumping slower than snail pace as the feeling of dread welled up inside me.

"Yes. Tasha. I swear you need to start listening more James." Sirius grinned, before going back to the group before him and telling them all the details of his previous night.

I felt my heart thud down to my feet. What had I done? I scrambled to get my sneakers on, before hurriedly running from the common room to try and find the girl whose green eyes haunted me in my dreams.

Lily…Please forgive me.

_

* * *

_

_Lily_

As I headed for Potions, dreading who I was about to see, I was knocked to the ground by a tall figure running straight into me. I looked up and my gaze locked with two clear blue eyes.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry! You alright? Such in a bloody hurry to get to class I wasn't looking where I was going." The guy laughed apologetically, reaching his hand out to help me up. I took it, smiling back at the grinning boy.

"I'm fine." I smiled, not realizing that his hand was still holding mine.

"I'm glad to hear it…" He murmured, reluctantly letting go of my hand and continuing to watch me intensely. I cleared my throat, forcing myself to stay calm, but not being able to as the sea of blue held me in its depth.

"Bye then." I said quickly, interrupting the silence which had fallen between us. I hurried past him, keeping my head down and breaking the strange connection between us.

"This is just stupid Lily," The voice in my head began to mutter, "First Sirius, then James and then…You don't even know his na-!"

I paused as a shiver shot up my arm. I glanced down to see that the guy had taken hold of my arm gently.

"I'm Edward, a Ravenclaw, as the blue suggests." I looked back up at him as he let go of my wrist, but did not make a move to leave.

"Bye then." My nervous self got the better of me and I sprinted for Potions, having completely forgotten about the two people who were going to be there. I entered the classroom on high spirits, now I had a new guy to worry about and no more James Potter! Could life get any better?

No, but apparently it could come crashing down…

I looked at the desk where Alecia was supposed to be sitting in the chair next to mine, but all I saw was a smiling James. I paused, before walking over. I wasn't particularly in the mood for playing games with him today, or any other day for the rest of my _life_ for that matter.

I sat in my seat, not even looking at Potter as I took out my books, slamming them down on the desk and making him jump slightly. In the corner of my eye I could see him watching me, hesitating to say something.

"Lily-" He began, leaning closer to me as he whispered in my ear. I ignored the pleasant shiver playing down my spine and turned to look at him, sending him a cold stare.

"Don't." I told him through gritted teeth as I tried not to explode with anger. No way was he getting away with treating me the way he did…

"But Lily-!" He continued, attempting to start a conversation with me again.

I repeated my previous words and looked around for Alecia Spinster, wondering why the hell she wasn't next to me, before catching sight of her sitting next to Christian Slate and flirting madly with him.

"You paid Christian to ask Alecia to sit with him?" I asked James in disgust, avoiding his gaze for the sake of my knees not melting.

"No! I would never to such a thing!" He replied quickly, an incredulous expression on his face. I withheld myself from letting out a snort, not wanting to seem like a…a guy, before hearing him say something else.

"He owed me a favor…" He grinned. At this I turned and looked at him with wide eyes, not believing my ears. James looked at me, only just realizing that he had said this out loud.

"I need to stop thinking out loud." He joked nervously, running a hand through his hair and messing it up even more than it was before.

I didn't say anything as I looked into his eyes. He continued to gaze at me, the nervous grin slipping off his face as he watched intently at my lips.

Slowly, very slowly, James started to lean in towards me. Any second now and he would capture my lips. I would have my happy ending and agree to go out with him when he asked me; just that one kiss would make me fall for him like all the rest of the kisses had…

"Right Students! Let's get to work."

_

* * *

_

_Sirius_

I had watched James for the three periods of Potions and it was only now that I saw what was going on. James's arm gently touched hers, causing her to flinch away and for me to grit my teeth.

"Hey," The voice in my head began to remind me, "You're the one who slept with another girl while you were going out with her."

I bit my tongue and turned back to face the front of the room, just as another small voice in my head began to express its opinion…

"Lily doesn't know you slept with Tasha…"

I stopped dead, no longer listening to the rambling professor as thoughts of what could be going on revolved around my head. Maybe Lily fancies James… Wait…Maybe James likes Lily back? I paused in my thinking, looking back at Lily and James, seeing James watching her intently as she tried (but failed) not to notice him.

I scratched my head thoughtfully, not knowing what to say as I watched Lily pointedly ignore Jamesy, and I continuing to try and put two and two together. But ending up with thirty seven. Eventually though, the answer dawned on me.

"You cheated on her, the least you could do was put the loved up pair together." My mind decided, as I turned back to my work, noticing that everyone was working much harder than me.

"Then again…"

_

* * *

_

_Lily_

As the bell rang I threw myself out of my chair and sprinted for the door, never more eager to leave my favorite subject.

"Lily wait!" I heard James shout from behind me, probably sprinting after me. I didn't turn around as I continued to run, hoping not to be held back by the waves of first years filing out of their classrooms.

As I ran down one particular corridor I felt my arm being caught from behind me.

"James let go-!" I began to shout, the tears rolling down my cheeks as thoughts from the previous night ran through my head. How he had shouted at me and told me I had been wrong…

"Hey, it's alright! Calm down…" A low and soothing voice whispered in my ear. I turned round to find Edward standing there, holding my arm softly so as not to hurt me.

"Let's go to the Astrology tower, we can talk there." He smiled warmly, putting an arm around my shoulders as he walked me in the direction of the tower.

"No, please not there, that's where it all happened…" I said quietly, stopping in my tracks and realizing that if I went there I would simply be flooded with memories of yesterday night's events.

"In here then," He replied, opening a door which led to an empty classroom.

"Right, so, firstly you have to tell me your name. Since you didn't bother when I met you earlier this morning." He grinned pulling out a chair for me and letting me sit down. I thanked him, choking on tears, before sitting down. He sat opposite me on one of the desks.

"I'm Lily, Lily Evans." I smiled at him, pleading with myself not to let another tear slip.

"Right, well, do you want to talk about why you ran past me crying?" Edward smiled, tilting my chin up so I was forced to look into his gaze.

And before I could stop myself I ended up telling him my life story, telling him everything which had happened between me, Sirius and James. For the most part he stayed quiet and listened to me, only once interrupting to ask me who Alecia Spinster was.

And that was it.

Fin.

In less than five minutes I had just explained my life story to a total stranger who I didn't know the last name of.

"Well…My girlfriend dumped me for my older brother?" He joked after a moment's silence. Despite my tears I found myself laughing, smiling up at him as he watched me with a small smile.

"I'm glad you found it funny, I was furious!" He continued, sitting very close next to me. Another burst of laughter and twenty minutes later I was exiting the classroom with Edward as if we had been best friends for years.

As we walked down the corridor, I had the strange feeling that someone was watching me, but after turning round and checking I found nothing and no one there. I shrugged slightly before resuming my talk to Edward about Professor Slughorn.

But still I felt that someone was watching us. I ignored the feeling.

"Lily, this is you imagining things. Just like when you imagined James loved you…Remember how that turned out?" I thought to myself quietly, shaking my head and continuing to walk.

Imagining James loved me…how stupid was I?

* * *

R/R please! Hope you enjoyed it! A lot of stuff was thrown in here, like Sirius and his thoughts, and that Edward guy lol. Hope you liked it ok though xxxNoemiexxx 


	14. Cracks in the ceiling

**(Yes, I don't own anything in this story except a few made up characters. At least they are mine!)**

_O...My...Goshhhhhh..._

_I have finally gotten round to reading Twilight and it is AMAZING! But please, do not compare my crappy Edward with the amazing Edward Cullen!!!!!!!! You will be in for a huge letdown if you do! lol!!! This chapter is dedicated to my sister for lending me her copy of Twilight! Thanks Felicity (and happy birthday for sunday)!!_

_Anyway! I have been away for the weekend, but I have another part for you! Aren't I kind? lol, I hope you enjoy it. The parts are getting longer! YUSSSS! lol have fun :)_

_xxxNoemiexxx_

* * *

_James_

As I stood in the shadows of a nearby pillar, the guy put an arm around Lily's shoulders. Who the hell was _he_?

"James, I need to talk to you." I heard a familiar voice say quietly, just as Lily and the git turned the corner.

I let out a frustrated sigh as I rotated on the spot to face Sirius.

"What's up mate?" I queried, running a hand through my hair to get it out of my eyes. Which was stupid; seeing as it simply flopped back into place like every other time.

Sirius seemed to hesitate before answering me in the same quiet voice.

"It doesn't matter, I'll tell you at dinner." His voice didn't seem angry, so I didn't push the matter further.

Instead I thought back to the bastard who was all over my beautiful Lily.

"Sirius, did you see Lily with anyone just there?" I asked my now silent best friend who now simply stood beside me. Sirius shrugged and shook his head, beginning to walk down the corridor. I followed him, not really caring where we were heading as I tried to remember what the git had looked like.

He had been a Ravenclaw…That really narrowed it down…And he had brown hair…Didn't we all?

"Do you know any Ravenclaws with brown hair?" I questioned Sirius as he walked in front of me.

He turned round to look at me, a puzzled and curious expression on his face.

"Yeah, course I do, why?" He smiled, stopping in his footsteps as he saw me deep in thought.

"No reason…" I mumbled, not wanting to reveal the secret to him just yet. I mean, he might not be over Lily yet for all I know. He might be regretting ever being with Tasha as well…

"Sirius regretting sleeping with Tasha?" My mind scoffed, "Yeah, because Sirius always _did_ have a guilty conscience."

At this my mind let out an amused snort before I told it to be quiet.

"Do you still like Lily?" I asked, my throat slightly dry as I blurted this out without particular thought.

"It's alright James, mate, I know…" Sirius sighed in reply, causing my head to snap up.

"What do you mean?" I queried cautiously, picking my words carefully as I watched his expression like a hawk.

"I know you like Lily…It's alright." He told me, raising an eyebrow as if seeing me visibly squirm…which was precisely what I was doing.

I swallowed hard and began clearing my throat, doing anything that would postpone me having to answer him.

"James…" He sighed, knowing full-well what I was doing.

I watched the ceiling so as to not have to look at him and noticed a crack which I hadn't seen there before. Not that I walked around staring at the ceiling all the time. That would just be weird, which is why I didn't do it. Going round looking at ceilings I mean. Which probably was the reason why I hadn't noticed the crack in the first place.

"James?"

I bet there were cracks all over the ceilings of Hogwarts, not that that was a huge deal or anything, I mean, who cares if there are cracks in the walls or whatever? At least they were able to be fixed easily…I mean, Dumbledore is the greatest wizard in the world! I'm pretty sure he can fix a few cracks in ceilings…Not that he would have to do it, I'm sure someone else could try and-

"James?!"

I snapped out of my daydream as Sirius shouted my name, taking hold of my shoulders and shaking them roughly.

I met his gaze, having completely forgotten what we had previously been talking about.

"I know you like Lily. And I know she likes you back. So stop going off into Jamesyworld and pay attention mate." Sirius snapped, making me remember _exactly_ what we had been talking about before the ceiling had interrupted my thoughts.

"So am I right?" he asked me with both eyebrows now raised.

"Do you know a spell which mends cracks in ceilings?" I queried in reply, my gaze straying back to what it had been staring at moments before.

"James…" Sirius said in a warning tone.

"Oh alright," I sighed, "I'm in love with your ex."

There was a moment of silence as Sirius stared at me.

"You're what?!"

_

* * *

_

_Sirius_

James was in love with Lily…

Lily was in love with James…

Maybe James was just exaggerating, I mean, this is like the time he was obsessed with some muggle cartoon he had seen when in London. For hours on end he had told Remus, Peter and I how much he loved it. But by the time it had been cancelled because of too many low views James had claimed that he had always hated the thing.

"Yeah," My mind began to mutter, "Because James loving a cartoon and James loving Lily really _is_ theexact same thing…" It finished sarcastically, just as we sat down for dinner.

Dumbledore made only one announcement before we all began to eat, and that was to announce that the third year Hogsmeade trip had been cancelled (causing a huge outburst of anger to erupt around the Great Hall) and then the food appeared on our plates and the usual chatter surrounded the hall.

I glanced at James as I continued to reply what he had said to me earlier, but I paused after seeing his stony expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked him curiously, following his gaze and seeing that he was staring at the Ravenclaw table.

"That's him…The git who was all over my Lily…" He told me, keeping his voice low.

I looked to where he was pointing and saw who he meant.

"That's Edward, the slimy git who hits on every girl he sees." I commented, turning back to my food and beginning to eat.

"Yeah, well, he's hitting on _my_ girl. And I'm gonna fucking let him…" James murmured in reply, making sure that he wasn't overheard by any passing Ravenclaws.

"What are you going to do?" I queried, looking back up at him.

"Well…I'm…I'm gonna…I'm gonna beat him up! That's what I'm gonna do!" He announced, getting a few looks from Gryffindors who were sitting next to us.

"Well good luck, he's about a foot taller than you." I snorted, beginning to laugh at the thought of James trying to fight Ed.

"Shut up Sirius."

_

* * *

_

_Lily_

I glanced over at the Ravenclaw table, my gaze trying to find Edward. As our gazes met I smiled brightly at him, before turning back to the conversation raging between Celine, Jess and me.

"Eurgh! Are you kidding? You'd pick Malfoy over Snape? At least Severus doesn't _try_ to be a smartass, he just _is_ one." Celine laughed, shaking her head as she ate a forkful of chicken.

"At least Malfoy doesn't have grease dripping off his hair, even though he is still a complete slimeball." Jess retorted with a grin.

"We're never going to get anywhere with this. Lily, just pick one. Severus…or Lucius?" Celine sighed, turning to me for an answer. I wasn't listening though, instead my gaze and thoughts were still stuck on one messy haired Gryffindor boy who sat near the end of the table as if miles away from me.

I continued to watch him as he sat with Sirius, the two of them laughing together like before this whole mess started…

Maybe James had tried talking to me in Potions to tell me that he didn't like me anymore and simply wanted to be Sirius' friend…

I couldn't blame, he and Sirius had been friends since the beginning. Why would he choose a girl over that?

Especially when that girl was Lily Evans. Just Lily. Lily pathetically-in-love-and-probably-always-will-be-like-the-sad-loner-she-is Evans…

Wow that was depressing…

"Oh no…She's doing that thinking thing again, everyone run for cover!" Celine joked, having finished her food and watched me as I thought of and gazed at James Never-gonna-be-in-love-with-me-until-we're-dead Potter.

"Shut up," I grinned, hitting her lightly on the shoulder before returning to my now cold steak.

"So, Miss Evans, who is the lucky guy who you are currently thinking about? Could it be the most obvious Lover Number One- James Harry Potter? Or possibly Lover-Number-Two, the one and only, newly entered, sex god Edward…Something?" She continued, an amused grin on her face as Jess laughed along beside her.

"I wouldn't call Edward a lover, more like a friend and _just_ a friend." I corrected her. Celine tapped the side of her nose as she continued to grin at me.

"So who would you pick? James or Eddy?" Jess asked, rather loudly actually.

I turned to look at her, but my gaze caught someone else's and I found myself falling into two very familiar eyes. I gritted my teeth and forced my feelings for him aside.

"Are you kidding me? Potter or Edward? I'm surprised you need to ask. Edward any day."

Take that James Potter…And then give back my heart which you took so long ago…

* * *

R/R Please! I hope you liked it! And thanks for reading! xxxNoemiexxx Sorry about any mistakes! 


	15. Truth or Lie?

_This may SHOCK some of you, but it turns out that this is the final chapter! I started writing it as just another chapter, but I thought it would be best to end it here! I hope you've enjoyed reading my story as much as I have writing it! Thanks to ALLLLLL my reviewers! You have all been amazing! And just to let you know, My Edward is nothing like Edward Cullen! lol, just incase you have formed an attachment to my Edward. I was actually thinking of turning him into a vampire for a laugh (just to make things ironic) but I didn't! _

_In this very final part, Edward gets his very first POV!!! ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR EDWARD EVERYONE!!! claps Woooo! lol, hope you enjoy it everyone, I will miss you alllllll folks!_

_Thank you and good night!_

_xxxNoemiexxx_

* * *

_James_

I stared angrily at Lily after hearing what she had just said.

"James, I'm sure she didn't mean it…" Sirius whispered unconvincingly, hesitating as he saw me grit my teeth.

"Oh she meant it. She definitely fucking meant it." I snapped, tearing my gaze away from the girl and looking down at my plate with no appetite left whatsoever.

"Mate, don't worry about it. I'm sure she…I'm sure she was just trying to make you jealous…" My best friend continued, in the same unconvincing voice as before, causing me to look up. I turned to Lily as she talked to her friends.

"And then he took my hand and told me that he liked me! Isn't that great? Now that idiot Potter is out of the picture I can finally have who I've always wanted. Eddie is so sweet, the perfect guy to go out with by far!"

I heard her gush with a bright smile on her face.

I stood up and decided now was the time to act.

Sirius grabbed my arm as people around the hall started to stare.

"What are you doing?" Sirius hissed in my ear, trying not to draw anymore attention to us than we already had.

"I'm gonna beat the shit out of Eddie dearest and then I'm going to kiss the venom out of Lily. That's what I'm going to do." I announced to him boldly, beginning to walk away. Sirius let out a shocked choke before scrambling after me.

"You can't beat him up James! You'd be fucked in a fight with Ed! Don't you remember he's like _eight feet tall_?! All the teachers are standing right over there, you prat! Think about it! All you're going to get is a detention! Jamesy, mate, just talk to Lily, I'm sure she'll…she'll be nice to you…" Sirius drifted off as he tried to think of a better excuse to keep me from beating the shit out of Edward.

A few people, 'a few people' being the ones who were close enough to eavesdrop, stood with him, running after us to see what I was going to do. I took no notice of them as I gave Lily one last glance to see if she was watching. My eyes met her confused emerald gaze as she stared at me as I headed for the Ravenclaw table.

"Just, whatever you do, don't do it in front of the whole hall. What if he beats you? You'd never live it down Prongs." Sirius piped up, finding something to say which I would take note of.

I paused before nodding. I was still going to beat the shit out of him, just in an empty classroom where the blood would be able to clean.

I kept a hold of this happy thought as I spotted Ed and walked over to him.

As I reached his seat on the bench; I took a deep breath and shoved him briefly, yet hard, to get his stupid attention. The guy turned round, a furious look on his face, before he saw it was me. Then his expression just went…weird.

_

* * *

_

_Edward_

I held a breath as my gaze met James Potter's eyes. Merlin I had waited for this for too long.

"James." I nodded, standing up to face him and noticing how he visibly gulped at my height. It was a shame that I had had to become friends with Lily to get his attention. For the past year I had flirted with every girl I came across when he was in the room, but he had never noticed.

I grinned inwardly as I looked down at him, watching him continue to gulp before Sirius whispered something in his ear.

James straightened to his full height, the top of his head now reaching my mouth…Perfect.

"I need a word with you outside." He told me, anger now clouding his expression as he wordlessly strode off to the doors of The Great Hall.

As we reached the doors James led me to an empty classroom and slammed the door shut behind us, not letting a bunch of first years come in to watch what was to take place. I watched him begin to pace in front of me with a furious expression.

"What are you doing with Lily?" He spat at me eventually, standing merely inches away from me. I took a step to close the gap, not that he noticed; seeing that he was in a blind rage over some girl.

"Why? Jealous?" I raised an eyebrow as I said my statement. It hadn't been a question and he knew it wasn't, yet he answered anyway.

"Course I fucking am!" He muttered, beginning to pace again to unjumble his thoughts. I took a seat on one of the desks and waited for him to continue shouting at me before I made my move.

"You fuck! Why are you doing this to me? You hit on every girl in the school! Go out with one of them! Not her!" He yelled at me, turning to face me once more with that sexy angry gaze of his. I sighed inwardly before looking at my feet.

"So you noticed then…" I muttered quietly to myself, kicking at the rug which lay on the cold stone ground. James paused as he stopped pacing, causing me to look up.

"W-What? W-What did you just say?" His eyes stared at me in shock as I stood up, moving closer to him.

"I said that you noticed then? After I thought you had no idea that I existed…" I replied quietly looking deeply into his eyes. James stood, gaping, as he stared at me with wide eyes.

"I didn't. Sirius told me you flirted with everyone." He stumbled, causing my heart to drop to my feet.

"Oh." I muttered, refusing to look down and walk away from this humiliation. There was always hope…

"Well, are you paying attention now?" I began to grin, taking another step towards him.

"What are you on about?" He queried, still confused about my feelings for him.

"I'll show you." I grinned widely, taking the last step between us and closing the gap, before quickly looking at his reaction.

"What are you-?" He began, before I quickly silenced him…with a kiss.

_

* * *

_

_Lily_

I stepped into the empty classroom that James had dragged Ed into without hesitation. How was I to know that the two of them were snogging inside?!

My mouth hung open as I saw the scene in front of me. Edward had just leaned in to kiss James, capturing his mouth in a lip lock.

"Oh My Holy Mother of Merlin!" I screamed in shock, not really caring that Edward obviously didn't fancy me, but the fact that it was _James _who was kissing him.

I spun on the spot and rushed out the door. Leaving the two…The two…Leaving Edward and James alone to…to…

Oh shut up Lily!

"Lily! LILY!" I heard James scream (yes, literally scream…Why hadn't I seen he was gay?!) after me. I took a deep breath as I continued to half-walk-half-run down the corridor, heading for the Gryffindor tower.

"Lily! Lily wait!" He continued to cry out, gaining on me.

I didn't know what it was that made me stop, but for some reason my feet refused to move, wanting to hear what James had to say to me.

"This _better_ be good!" I shouted at him as he turned a corner and came running up to face me.

"It is! It is good!" He breathed, trying to regain oxygen as he stood, panting, in front of me.

"Then tell me _Potter_. Why were you _kissing_ my friend?" I asked him in absolute fury. The little voice in my head that told me not to show my feelings for Potter slowly disappeared as he looked up into my eyes, having finally caught his breath.

"Your friend? He's just your friend?" He asked me quietly, taking a step towards me, looking deeply into my eyes.

"Yes, he is_ just_ a friend. Can't you understand a girl bluffing?! And don't think you can just kiss this away. Because the fact still stands that _you_ kissed someone!" I warned him, pushing him away from me as he tried to make my knees weak…and succeeding.

"He kissed me!...There's something I thought I'd _never_ say…" He added with a thoughtful look.

"James, you-you-you-stupid-youstupididiotpratwhoIabsolutelyhateyetcannothelpbutlovesinceyouaresostupidlyamazing!" I shouted at him, making no sense whatsoever, before it was my turn to start panting.

James stared at me wordlessly, not having a clue what I said.

"What was the last bit there?" He asked me quietly, taking another step before me.

"James…Stop coming nearer to me…I can't…You kissed someone…All this-this mess which has happened…We should just forget about all of this…" I stammered, my mind replaying over all the events that had happened over the past few months.

"I don't want to forget all about this Lily. I want to be with you and I'm not letting you go until you want to be with me." He told me quietly, refusing to be pushed away as I put my hands on his chest. I felt his heart race as I kept my hands on his chest.

"So…you're not gay?" I whispered to him, wanting to make sure that what I had seen really had been only Edward's doing.

"No, I am not gay." He confirmed with a slight laugh and a wide grin.

"Because you seemed pretty cozy when he-" I began, before he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him, capturing my lips passionately as he did so.

As the kiss slowly descended into a deep pool of pleasure, all thoughts and worries, the sarcastic voice in my head, all capability of breathing slowly slipped away as James pulled me as to him as close as he could.

We broke apart as a huge group of people ran round the corner, pausing as they saw us together.

"I KNEW it!" Alecia Spinster screamed in shock. I looked at everyone's shocked gazes before my eyes settled upon Sirius.

"Sirius I…" I began, taking James' hand in my own and not being able to explain myself.

"I knew." He smiled, slowly grinning at the two of us.

I looked up into James' eyes in puzzlement.

"I told him." He answered simply, shrugging slightly as if this was no big deal.

"Well nobody told ME! And he's MY boyfriend!" Alecia cut in furiously. I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing.

"Sorry Alecia. But he's mine." I grinned at her, before turning back to James and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you." I whispered quietly, a grin spread widely on my face.

"I knew you did."

**The**

**Very**

**Oh**

**So**

**Merry**

**And**

**Yet**

**Very**

**Happy**

**End.**

* * *

**R/R for one final time everyone! I hope you enjoyed it! xxxNoemiexxx**


End file.
